


You Were Chosen For The Damned

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Carlos is Neurodivergent, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Multi, No Smut, No communication skills, Not so happy ending, OC characters, Polyamory, Whump, disney doesn't love Carlos enough, so I have to, the isle sucks, you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: More kids from the isle have come to Auradon, and it's a good thing, as Ben keeps reminding them. But two kids seem to have their eyes firm on Carlos, they want him for something, and they won't stop until they get.Carlos, however, is very unaware to this.(Alternative to Descendants 2, kinda? Pretend that shit didn't happen.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with the gang and a shipment of isle kids.

Ben felt the need to turn around as Carlos got changed, despite the numerous times they’d seen each other naked. Some gentleman instinct, as Mal would say. 

As they left the locker room, Ben knew better than to look too carefully at Carlos’ body. By then, he already knew every scar that littered his boyfriend, had already learned the story behind each one. But still, Ben felt entranced by the marks. 

Carlos himself was trying to get a glance at Ben, though for an entirely different reason. 

Their footsteps echoed through the empty hall, Ben had made sure no one would bother them. 

As they neared the edge, Ben asked, “I assume none of you can swim, right?” 

“Yeah, well, it’s kinda hard to learn when the only body of water you can reach is infected with every disease you can think of.” 

Ben laughed, and Carlos shot him a dirty look. 

“I’m sorry but you’re staring at a swimming pool like it killed everything you love.” Ben took Carlos’ hands, taking small steps backwards into the water. 

Carlos tightened his grip on Ben as the water lapped at his ankles, and he never loosened his hold until they were standing at Carlos’ waist height. The pool was crystal clear so Carlos could see every inch of it. 

“Is this okay?” Ben asked. “Is it too much?”

Carlos shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, then, I’m gonna do something and I need you to trust me.”

Carlos took a deep breath before nodding. He tensed when Ben put a hand onto the small of his back and waded through the water to be at his side. 

“Lean back,” Ben instructed. “I’ve got you.”

Slowly and awkwardly, Carlos did so, leaning heavily into the hand on his back and the new on between his shoulder blades. Ben lowered with him as he fell back into the water, and he kept going down until his feet slipped out from under him. Carlos let out a sharp gasp as the coldness of the pool, instinctively he grasped onto Ben’s arm, clawing into it. 

“You’re doing great,” Ben said calmly, smiling gently down at the younger boy. 

Ben held him in that position for a minute before moving away, letting Carlos float by himself. Carlos relaxed in the water, realising he wouldn’t drown, and was starting to look like he was enjoying himself, until he looked at Ben and his hands hanging by his sides. 

Ben saw the panic sweep through his face, and as Ben was reaching to hold him again, Carlos began thrashing. Amid the floundering, Carlos managed to get his feet back onto the ground and stood up. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here.” Ben took hold of Carlos’ shoulders, then cupped his face as his ragged breathing came under control again. 

“You let go,” Carlos muttered. 

Ben mentally cursed himself. “I’m sorry.” He tripped over himself for a moment. “Do you - do you wanna call it a day? You’ve done enough for today, we should go.”

“Wait, what?” Carlos’ voice was louder now. “No. I want - I want to keep going.”

-

Mal took the container from Ben’s hand, eyeing the small cylinder shapes within. A small gust of wind passed through the loose strands of her purple hair, the rest of it tied up in a messy bun. 

“It’s chalk,” Ben explained. “So you can still graffiti without it being permanent.”

“Not the same,” she replied, yet she was already shifting through the multitude of colours. 

Ben shrugged. “Call it a compromise.”

“How about you let me graffiti and stop the janitors from getting rid of it.”

Ben laughed, settling down onto the grass and using his best  _ puppy dog eyes _ to bring Mal down to his level. She crossed her legs as she sat, not even bothering to hide the excitement she felt. 

“What should I draw?” Mal swept her gaze over the patch of concrete. She had the entire outdoor court, and Ben could see the ideas buzzing in her mind. 

“Us.” 

Mal got to work quickly, first testing how the chalk worked on the asphalt before rushing ahead. Ben sat back, bathing in the sun and just let his mouth run. He discussed the latest council meeting, how his teachers never give him a break, and occasionally Mal would offer her input. Most times though, she would ask for the next colour; giving a proud smile when Ben knew what she meant by the obscure shade name. 

Mal’s hands worked faster than Ben could keep up with. Within one of Ben’s breaths, Mal had created a masterpiece, a rainbow of colours spread before her. 

After only thirty minutes Mal sat back on her heels, examining her work like she wasn’t the artist. Ben crawled to her side, and the sight he saw took his breath away. 

“Woah.” 

“You like it?” Mal asked. She would become weirdly nervous when showing Ben her art, like she wasn’t the most talented person he knew. 

“Mal, I love it.” He planted a kiss on her cheek. “You’re incredible,” he muttered into her skin. 

Her drawing depicted their story. The first piece of art showed the separation between the isle and Auradon. The loneliness and isolation Ben felt, despite the bright colours surrounding him was contrasted by four figures holding hands, but were being swallowed by shadows. 

One figure was almost all black, save for the green dragon over their heart, broken in two. The next was only a skeleton, a crown of blue fire sat upon their head and tears streamed from black eyes. Another figure was like the first, black all over but closer to the heart, the lighter it became, until only a pure white heart remained. The last figure had a black outline and was white on the inside, but it left the bright red marks to stand out. 

The next picture showed the golden bridge. Ben stood on one side and the four black figures stood on the other. Ben’s arm was out reached and pure whites and yellows and pinks streamed from him. The colours ran across the bridge, striking each figure in the heart, and they spread, overtaking the darkness and letting the light seep into them. 

“I’ll talk to the janitors about keeping this one.” 

-

Jay inspected the fake gun in his hand, quickly learning how to aim and shoot it. 

“Okay, so you got the rules?” Ben asked, tugging on his vest. 

“Yeah, it’s not that complicated.” 

Ben smiled, shoving Jay’s shoulder lightly. He realised that this was how Jay showed and therefore received love and affection the easiest way, so Ben was sure to do it as often as possible. 

“Alright wise guy,” Ben teased. “Then you’ve got no excuse when I beat your ass.” 

Jay gasped dramatically, put a hand on his chest in fake shock. “Your highness, that was a bad word. How dare you.” 

Ben shoved him harder this time. “It’s because of  _ your _ bad influence. Before you, I was a golden child.” 

“Whatever you say, your majesty.” 

“Look, I know for a fact that Evie’s told you the difference between your highness and your majesty. I can’t be both.” 

“Yes, your grace.” 

The loud buzzer on the intercom interrupted Ben’s retort, and for once, his instincts were faster than Jay’s. 

Ben shot Jay’s vest, earning a point within the first second before running as fast as he could into the maze of the laser tag course. He heard Jay utter some curse that would make Fairy Godmother faint. 

Under the darkness Ben ran, leapt, and ducked under foam obstacles. The layout hadn’t changed since the last time Ben was able to enjoy the game, and he easily found his old hiding spot. Squeezing through a thin gap between two objects, Ben found the old ladder leading up to the top of the maze walls. 

He could see the entire room, and in the distance the faint light from Jay’s vest was coming closer. 

Jay was on high defence, whipping around corners with his gun high. He walked slowly, pressing himself against the wall Ben laid upon. Then suddenly, Jay whisked around, as if he sensed Ben behind him. 

But still, Ben had the higher ground. And another point. 

“That has to be playing dirty,” Jay said. 

“Maybe so. But you’re a gentleman aren’t you, Jay? You play fair.” Ben sat up as he spoke, dangling his legs over the edge. “Wanna give me ten seconds to run?” 

Ben jumped down and was running without Jay’s answer, laughing when he heard Jay’s footsteps following him after a moment. 

The game turned into cat and mouse from there, neither one getting more than a point ahead before the score was even. 

Ben’s memory of the maze wasn’t as good as it once was, he made a right turn and hit a dead end with Jay hot on his heels. 

Jay smirked as he neared, leaving Ben no room to run. “Want another ten seconds?” 

Jay stalked towards Ben like a predator, the wicked glint in his eyes sent a chill down Ben’s spine. 

“You would be so kind?” he replied, playing the part of prey well. 

Ben pressed himself against the wall, his breathing hitched when Jay was close enough for Ben to feel his warmth. 

Jay put his hands on the wall either side of Ben’s head, trapping him even further. When he licked his lips, Ben’s could’ve melted right there, he had to bite his own lip to keep a moan from escaping. 

Jay kissed him hard, deep, and passionately, pushing Ben into the wall. Ben couldn’t stop the moan this time, giving in to Jay’s lips. 

Slowly, Jay drew back and Ben leaned forward, desperate for more. 

The familiar buzz sounded, and when Ben looked down, he saw Jay’s gun directly against his vest. 

“You play dirty, so will I,” he said with a wink. 

-

The wind was strong, and Ben considered telling Evie to come down. But when her voice echoed down from the treetop, Ben threw out his fears, like she had barely a minute ago. 

“Hurry up,  _ Benjamin _ ,” Evie called. 

Pulling himself upwards, Ben climbed the tree. Evie sat at the very top, nestled comfortably on the thinnest branch that wouldn’t break under her weight. 

“I’m coming,  _ Evelyn _ ,” he retorted. 

While he hadn’t climbed a tree in years, the duties of King stopped him from engaging in most childish activities, it came back to him. Muscle memory telling him where to put his hands, where the right foot holds were. 

Eventually, and much slower than Evie, Ben made his way up the tree. They were safe from the wind all the way up there, only a gentle breeze shook the leaves. Ben sat down opposite of Evie, but lower than her on a more sturdy branch. 

Evie stared off to the gap between the leaves, eyes seeing something that Ben knew he wouldn’t. 

“My mother would have a heart attack if she saw me up here,” she admitted, voice so quiet like someone would overhear. 

Ben gave her an understanding smile. “Let’s hope she sees it then.” 

Evie gave him a look he couldn’t decipher. “We’re rubbing off on you, Benjamin.”

He shrugged. “You’re mine now. I protect what’s mine.” 

Evie reached for his hand, and squeezed it tightly. She turned her attention back onto the distance, humming a tune Ben couldn’t recognise. 

“That’s beautiful,” he commented. “Where’s it from?” 

Evie whistled the last few notes. “I think my mother sung it to me.” She brought her hand back onto her lap, sitting as a Lady should. “Back when I was young and not a disappointment.” 

Ben whistled his own song, one from his mother’s land, one to be sung with pride and love. Evie raised an eyebrow. 

“When I was upset as a kid, my mom would sing it to me. It was the only thing that could calm me down sometimes.” 

Evie gave him a gentle smile, sad, caring, and full of longing all at the same time. 

“We lived very different lives,” she said. 

“But against it all, here we are. Together.” 

Ben was content to stay up in the tree for hours, away from the pressure and eyes that came in Auradon, but as with everything in his life, he could only enjoy the peace for a moment before it’s taken away. 

“You have a meeting soon,” Evie said. 

Ben sighed. “The King should be allowed to skip boring council meetings if he wants.”

“That’s not how countries are run.”

“It can be.”

Evie laughed. “Come on.” She climbed the tree with such grace and agility, even in a dress her movements were strong and precise. 

On the other hand, Ben clambered down, relying on his strength to hold him rather than thinking about his actions. He jumped onto the dirt next to Evie, his girlfriend rolling her eyes at his awkward movements. 

He offered his arm out to her and she took it gladly. Together, the pair walked through the woods, the trail weaving and winding through trees until Auradon Prep came back into view. Evie leapt over the chain link fence separating the campus from the woods first, then offered her hand out to Ben. She winked as he took her help.

-

“We got thirteen coming.” 

Ben was lounging in the boys’ room, on the unclaimed bed closest to the bathroom. His head rested on Jay’s lap, nimble fingers brushing through his hair to ease the tension Ben seemed to permanently hold. 

“That’s a lot,” Jay muttered. 

“Not enough,” Ben replied. He closed his eyes and let out a content hum. 

Ben felt the bed lower, and someone shifted next to Jay, putting their legs over Ben’s body. Ben absentmindedly put his hand onto one leg and started rubbing it. He wondered when he became able to identify his group by feel alone as it was Evie’s thin legs that were cold under his touch. 

“Is this a good idea?” Evie asked, scooting lower to rest into the pillows. 

Mal flopped next to Ben, stomach down, her head on Evie’s legs and feet on Jay’s. “They deserve the same chance we got.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like them.” Carlos sat on the ground, resting against the bed. It was a no touching kind of day, which Ben respected but he still longed for the physical contact with him like the others. 

“Do we know any of these newbies?” Jay kept his fingers steady in Ben’s hair, despite the concern thick in his tone. 

Ben recited the list of names in his head, he’d only just had it finalised an hour ago, before immediately heading for the room. He wanted them to hear it before anyone at school did. 

Ben was tired and only managed to remember a few. “There’s Jonas and Mirabell, I’m told that they’re a thing, kind of like you guys.” 

“There’s no one like us,” Mal interrupted. 

“And there’s, um, Gil, Harry, and Uma, I think.” 

Jay groaned. “Really? Those three are the worst.” 

“Hm? Tell me about them,” Ben asked, opening his eyes to see the same tense expression on Jay’s and Evie’s faces. 

“They were always challenging us,” Evie explained. “Trying to take our territory, have more power, the usual.” 

Carlos snorted “It’s not like they didn’t have the entire coast.” He turned around to face them, resting his chin on the mattress. 

Ben raised an eyebrow. “The  _ whole _ coast?” 

“They’re wannabe pirates,” Mal clarified. “Claimed anything touching the water was rightfully theirs, but we got the market and the school.”

Ben had already had the discussion about how the island worked, the need for territory and power. But still, he was confused by it. 

“They’re gonna hate it here.” Jay cracked a smile. 

The five of them stayed in that position for a while, talking about their days and the most mundane things they could think of. They were all worried about the new shipment of isle kids. Eight had already come through last month, and they were hard enough to deal with.  _ Thirteen _ kids, all sharp and rough and scarred, would create an uproar. 

Though Auradon had gotten better had handling the new kids, a whole batch of counsellors trained for the unique issues, it would take months for any kind of assimilation. 

Ben felt responsible for every kid he would be uprooting and shipping across the ocean. If anything were to go wrong it would lie on his shoulders. He was still sorting out the fights that broke out between some of the eight previous arrivals. 

“Am I doing this right?” Ben threw the question into the air, not really expecting an answer from anyone, but it needed to be said. 

“There’s no right or wrong way.” Mal flipped onto her back, scratching the bed until Ben got the message and took her hand. 

“You’re doing the best you can,” Carlos said. 

“Man, if C’s saying that you know it’s true,” Jay teased, ignoring the younger boy flipping him off. 

Ben revelled in their laughter, trying to keep the sound loud in his mind. His joy was cut short, two quick knocks sounded at the door. 

Ben had scarcely sat up when the other four had untangled themselves from each other, separating as not to seem  _ weak _ , as they would say. It only took them a second to throw up their masks. Mal nodded to Jay, who then went to open the door. 

“Hey, Jane,” he said, stepping aside to let the little fairy in. 

She muttered a greeting in reply, still nervous around them but at least she was getting better. Jane was able to look at them without shrinking away now. 

“Ben, good, you’re here. Um, mom said to tell you there’s been a change of plans with the new, uh, guests.” 

“What’s wrong?” Ben moved to stand in front of Jane. “Did the council change their mind?”

“Oh, nothing like that,” Jane reassured. “It's just, they’ve decided to move the arrival date.” 

“What? Why isn’t a month enough time?” 

“No, no, no, it’s too much time. They’ve changed it for next week.” 

-

Exactly seven days later, Ben was standing at the front of the school. At this point, after two introductions to new kids, he should be more confident but his nerves were running higher than when he met the Rotten Four. 

Ben was the most anxious about meeting the Sea Three. One part of the isle he actually enjoyed was the nicknames given to the defined groups. 

_ Thirteen _ , the number kept rushing through his head. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t anywhere near enough. It only brought the total to twenty five. Ben had more kids in his every one of his classes than that. 

Mal’s presence next to him was the only thing keeping him still, from running across the golden bridge to the isle and taking every teenager and child with him. She was the only one allowed to be with him. As his girlfriend and the (hopefully) future Queen, it was expected for her to welcome the kids. It was an added bonus that she knew them. 

(Mal tried to say it would make things worse and Ben wanted to say he had another girlfriend and two boyfriends he needed by his side. Neither of them spoke it out loud.) 

Mal squeezed his hand. “If you won over Carlos, you can win over them.”

“He wasn’t that bad,” Ben replied, quietly so Fairy Godmother wouldn’t overhear.

“He really was.” 

Ben kept the smile on his face, breathing deeply and slowly, his heart calmed to a steady rhythm. He remembered not to have a band this time, every isle kid was adamant that it was a bad idea. 

A convoy of identical limousines pulled up from the bridge and touched Auradon ground. The driver for the front limo opened the back door first, letting five kids out. 

This time Ben has committed their names to memory.  _ Aero. Gayle. Sebastian. Kai. Edmund.  _ They ranged from tall Sebastian, likely around eighteen, to tiny Kai, barely twelve. But they each bore the same hardened stare in their eyes, a wall blocking themselves inside. 

The next limo revealed four kids.  _ Mirabell. Jonas. Desmond. Griffin.  _ The latter two kept a safe distance between them and the former pair. Mirabell bore a slight smirked as she looked around, her counterpart Jonas only glared. 

Finally, the group Ben was most worried about.  _ Uma. Harry. Gil. Ren.  _ Ren was a small girl, hiding behind Gil, who didn’t seem to mind. It was Uma that drew the most attention, her gaze immediately settled on Mal. 

“How’s life as a princess?” Uma asked, completely ignoring everyone else. 

“Let’s not fight right now. Don’t want to embarrass you so soon.” 

Ben shoved his elbow into her ribs gently, shooting her a glance before quickly changing the subject. 

“Thank you for joining us here today,” he said, the speech he memorised playing without thought. “I know it might seem overwhelming right now, but I promise it will get easier. I assume by now, you know Mal and I.” 

“Wish I didn’t,” someone muttered in the group, though Ben couldn’t make out who. 

A small chuckle broke out. Ben grimaced, this group would be harder to guide than the others had been, with so many people. Maybe bringing Mal was a bad idea, everyone seemed to be giving her a dirty look. 

“Alright listen up,” Mal said, her tone was sharp, one that gained the attention of everyone. This was isle Mal. “Some of you chose to be here, some of you were shipped off cause your parents don’t want you. I don’t care which. You’re here now and you’re going to deal with it.” A small murmur. “Got it?” 

Mal took the silence as a “yes”, and looked to Ben, pleased with herself. 

“Okay, so let’s get on with the tour.” 

-

Ben didn’t get in until after curfew. Showing the new students around the school took longer than he thought, and then he spent hours running back and forth for the kids that needed help. He understood how hard it must’ve been for them to open up, so he never turned them down. 

From explaining school rules to small Kai and Ren, to taking Desmond to and from the cafeteria because he was afraid to be alone. 

By the end of the day, Ben knew small details about most of the kids. Being the boyfriend of four isle kids taught him to be exactly what they needed, how to listen and make them comfortable. 

Gayle actually needed glasses, so Ben set that up. Aero had a limp, and Ben suggested getting a cane. Griffin was mute so Ben made sure all his teachers knew. 

Ben ended up telling the Rotten Four everything he learned, if only as a way to process his day. Though they didn’t know all their names, so Ben described them all in perfect detail. 

“It’s weird that you remember all this,” Jay commented. 

Ben shrugged, leaning back in the desk chair. “It’s what a good King should do. He should know his people.” 

They all sat around the table, Mal having conjured a fifth chair for everyone to fit. Carlos mentioned that they could’ve just gotten one from Ben’s room. 

“What about the couple? Mirabell and Jonas?” Evie asked. 

Ben strangely adored the fact she had the same memory as him, and noticed how he didn’t mention the two. 

“I’m not sure about them. They’re… different from the rest. They didn’t want any help, barely said a word the whole time.” 

“Did we know them?” Mal asked, looking more towards Carlos than the others, his memory even stranger than Ben and Evie’s. 

Carlos shook his head. “If we did, they’re not a threat.” 

“Okay, you need to stop referring to people as threats,” Ben said. “Everyone’s just kids here, and the quicker you start acting like it, the easier this will go.” 

“Is that an order, your Highness?” Mal purred. 

Ben forced the stress of the day to fade away, rolling his shoulders back. 

“Yes,” Ben purred back. “And you know what happens when you disobey your King.” 

That night, Ben forgot about his worries, all the reasons for concern. He was only able to focus on the bodies in front of him, gorgeous as nothing more than themselves. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument, a fight, some insomnia, and spooning

When Mal woke up, curled around Carlos and Ben curled around her, her memory was kind enough not to remind her of the new issues.

(People, Ben would say, not threats, not issues,  _ people _ .) 

Until she left the room that morning, not caring who saw four Isle Kids leave the King’s room, Mal had practically forgotten about the recent shipment. 

Though, when she passed the Remedial Goodness classroom, she found a smug kind of satisfaction. The room was packed but it wasn’t hard to miss Uma’s blue hair right at the back, Harry’s hook gleamed in the morning sunlight. They sat with pained grimaces, rolling their eyes as Fairy Godmother droned on about  _ not killing babies  _ and  _ not killing period _ . 

Gil, however, was furiously scribbling down notes but he had always been different, softer than the other pirates.  _ Too good for the Isle _ , Mal thought, finding herself smiling in fondness. 

Shaking her head from the feeling, she chose to remember how glad she was when it was decided her and her crew wouldn’t have to suffer through that class anymore. Mal’s declaration at the coronation was suffice. 

The day passed by as a breeze, any new face in one of her classes wisely kept to the back. But it seemed that lunch, as it was back in Dragon Hall, would prove to be the most chaotic of times. 

Mal sat down at their usual table, placing herself between Ben and Jay and found an argument had overtaken the normal conversation. 

“They’re just being friendly,” Carlos said, pointing his fork at Jay. “Would you rather they beat me up?” His voice was strangely laced in anger. 

Carlos never got angry. 

“ _ That _ would make more sense,” Jay retorted, ignoring Carlos’ borderline growl. 

“Great to know how you think.” 

Evie diverted the conversation quickly, mentioning, “I thought you didn’t like people.”

Carlos scoffed. “I never said I liked them. But they’re not doing anything wrong.” 

Mal eyed everyone at the table, finally asking, “What did I miss?” 

Ben sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Some of the new kids walked Carlos here.  _ Apparently _ , they were being weird.” 

“ _ They _ ,” Jay jumped in, “were way too close. And they wanted to hang out-” Jay put finger quotes around the last two words- “with him, alone, in their dorm.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything, Jay.” Ben held his palms up against the table, his voice the most calm. 

“But it does,” Evie counted, her tone shifting into the one they used to explain things Ben was too ignorant about. “They fresh from the Isle. They’re still in that mindset.” 

Mal took in the information given, noting especially the way Carlos had his shoulders hunched, not quite meeting anyone’s eyes and trying to make himself smaller. If he could run, he would.  _ Why was he so upset? _

“Which newbies?” Mal asked. Whatever new kids were creating such a disruption to her group, she would put a stop to it. 

“Jonas and Mirabell,” Carlos muttered, then added, louder, “What would they even want with me?” 

“Who wouldn’t want a genius on their side?” Evie said, content with letting the argument stop for a moment to reassure him. 

Mal rubbed her temples as the conversation picked up again, letting their voices fade out as she thought. It was Ben’s soft hand on her back that drew her back. 

He gave her a gentle, encouraging smile, and Mal was suddenly incredibly appreciative of how well he dealt with what they called  _ Isle Scars _ . The natural default of being untrusting of strangers was the biggest one, the one he was trying so desperately to heal. 

“Alright, shut up,” Mal called, the entire table falling silent at her command. “Carlos, do you want to be friends with these newbies?” 

Carlos shook his head. “Not even remotely.” 

Mal nodded, pleased. “Then we don’t have a problem.” She dug into her lunch without another word, and slowly, everyone else joined her, the heat from the argument dying down. 

“But what if they do want something from him,” Jay asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Trust him to not let things go. 

Mal sighed into her sandwich. “Then we’ll figure it out then. 

\- As it turned out, they did not figure it out. 

-

“How do they know our dorm?” Evie asked, closing the door with more force than necessary. 

Jonas and Mirabell had decided to visit, asking after the very youngest, and refused to leave until Mal’s burning eyes scared them off. 

Jay relaxed from the protective stance he had taken. “Must have followed us,” he growled. “Still think nothing’s wrong?” 

Mal raised a finger to her lips, eyeing the bathroom door as the shower was turned off. Ben and Carlos had been oblivious to the brief and tense conversation between the groups. 

“But what do they want?” Mal whispered. “Why not make a move?” 

“Let’s keep them off C’s back until they do.” Evie sat down on the bed as the bathroom door opened. 

With their hair still damp, Ben and Carlos seamlessly joined in on the homework session that had been interrupted. Carlos could feel something was wrong, but Jay pulled him into his algebra homework before he could question it. 

Evie felt a bang of guilt go through her, secrets didn’t exist in their group, not anymore. They told each other everything, but it was silently decided that Ben and Carlos should remain none the wiser. 

Not until they saw what the others did. 

Not until they recognised the way Jonas and Mirabell watch the other students, like Jay. There was a daring glint in their eyes, a threat and a challenge in one. 

Not until they saw the clenched fists, the drawn back shoulders, the feet poised to run, like Mal. She knew how ready to fight they were. 

Not until they noted how Jonas and Mirabell kept to themselves, like Evie. They glared at anything and anyone that came close to their little huddle. 

A week after the recent shipment of Isle Kids, and the buzz had already died down. They were old news in the ever flowing list of gossip within the Auradon Prep walls. 

Jay was beginning to think that whatever mess Jonas and Mirabell had created was starting to clean itself up. He hadn’t seen either one all week. 

And then, they sat down next to Carlos at lunch. 

Mirabell forced herself into the tiny space between Carlos and Evie, while Jonas took the larger gap next to Mal. 

“So, Carlos,” Mirabell started, sending a quick glare across the room but her gaze softened on the him. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mal hissed, slamming a hand on the table to gain her attention. 

Mirabell merely sighed, turning her head to face Mal as if it was a chore. “I was just-”

“We don’t care,” Jay said. “Leave.” 

Carlos closed his eyes, firmly keeping his mouth shut as he tapped his fingers against the table. He never got the same rush from confrontation as the others, rather wanting to stay out of it. 

(One time Ben asked about it. 

Carlos shrugged. “Cruella, probably.”) 

Mirabell flipped a strand of sandy blonde hair, stealing a glance from Jonas. A conversation passed through their similar pale blue eyes. 

“We’re not here for you,” Mirabell said, a possessive hand landed on Carlos’ back and the boy froze under the touch. “If Carlos wants us to leave, then we’ll hear it from him.” 

“I want you to leave,” he said quickly. He opened his face and met Ben’s gaze, rather than look at the two either side of him, trapping him. “Now. Please.” 

Mirabell licked her lips, giving herself a moment to think, to process whatever information she thought she learned. 

“Okay,” she said, sweetly, but it dropped from her voice like poison. “We’re not welcome here, Jonas. Let’s go.” 

The pair stood in unison, slipping away from the table like they’d never existed. But before they were completely gone, Jonas spun around, speaking for the first time. 

“See you in math, Carlos,” he called, even giving a small wave as he smirked. 

Jay felt the atmosphere close in, all eyes settling on Carlos, the only thing holding the boy there as he made himself smaller. 

When the obnoxious pair had finally escaped earshot, Mal leant forward and said through clenched teeth, “What does he mean?” 

Carlos sighed, and Jay suddenly realised that Carlos had been intentionally hiding this from them. 

“They’re in some of my classes,” Carlos muttered back. “Just the advanced ones where I don’t know anyone.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Evie asked, barely a touch calmer than Mal. 

Carlos shrugged. “It didn’t seem important.” 

(In hindsight, Jay should have controlled his rage, the possessive hiss in his mind screaming. In hindsight, Jay should have done a lot of things, but all he knew in that moment was the uncomfortable pang of betrayal.) 

“How is that not important? You know how we feel about them,” Jay said. 

Ben cut in, his tone sharp and commanding. “Stop acting like this is Carlos’ fault. Lay off.”

Mal shot a glare to the King, the emerald glow was peaking through as tension around the table ran high. 

“Don’t order me around,” she growled. 

“Don’t act like he wants this.” 

Only for a heartbeat did a thought pass through Jay’s mind, one that cried that this wasn’t right, that they shouldn’t be at each other’s throats like this, for external reasons. But that thought was gone the moment Evie locked eyes with him, the embers of an idea bright in them. 

“You’re right,” Evie said, the only one willingly to put aside her pride. She looked to Mal. “The problem isn’t Carlos. It’s them.” 

Wickedness flared behind Jay’s and Mal’s eyes, understanding each other’s thoughts without words. 

“C’mon, C,” Evie continued. “I need to go to the library before class.” 

Carlos picked himself up without so much as an angry mutter, taking Evie’s bag onto his shoulder as a reflex. Not that she ever made him, but he wanted to be of service, now more than ever to prove himself. 

(Again, Jay should’ve realised in that moment how wrong everything was, how extra quiet Carlos was being, how he was clearly covering himself in fear of punishment. 

Should have. Should have. Should have.)

“Whatever you guys are planning,” Ben said once Carlos was gone, “don't. Please. You’ll only make this worse.” 

“No,” Mal replied, squaring her shoulders. “We’re gonna end it.” 

With that, she was gone, Jay hot on her heels as they stormed through the cafeteria.

Ben remained where he sat, hopelessly staring after the fragile pieces of his relationships. He watched the back of Jay’s and Mal’s head until they turned a corner and disappeared from sight. 

A tug in his chest told him to follow, to find them and stop whatever plan had already firmly planted in their minds, to find Evie and Carlos, and warn them of the coming storm. 

Another tug told him to help, that no matter his feelings he had to help, it was written when they opened their arms to him and allowed him into their lives. He  _ had  _ to help,  _ why wasn’t he helping, just go, they need you -  _

The shrill bell rang and Ben slowly stood. He could still find the more peaceful of the four, let them deal with this because they were always stronger than he was. 

His legs moved without thought, and  _ Jay and Mal are in trouble, you know this, find them, why’d you let them go, find them, find them, find them -  _

The roar of students yelling, laughing, and cheering reached Ben far down the hallway, before he could even see where it was coming from. 

The noise was becoming normal, but before his sixteenth birthday, Ben and the entirety of Auradon Prep had never heard the chaos that a fight ensures. Though, it was like music to the ears of the Isle Kids, and they would relax into it, fitting into the madness like it belonged. 

Ben found the fight fairly quickly, still contemplating if he should turn the other way and run. He knew what he would find. 

He knew he would see Mal’s flurry of hair, her rings would glint with the magic she kept tight in her veins, and her eyes would burn. 

He knew he would see Jay’s fists flying back and forth, his feet bouncing him around, not a bruise in sight, and he would smile. 

Ben had not seen this, (not since someone asshole had cornered Evie one day. No punches were thrown, but he could see the murder in the eyes of his lovers.) but he had heard enough stories, knew who they once were well enough to predict this. 

What Ben could not predict was the absolute storm that was Jonas and Mirabell. They spun, and ducked, and punched, and kicked, holding their own against the attacking whirlwind. 

He saw Mirabell’s fist collided with Mal’s nose, and suddenly he wasn’t annoyed at the fight, didn’t find anything but instinctive, possessive rage. 

And then, Ben was running, he was throwing himself into the middle of the crowd, pulling Jonas off Jay as he did so. And then, Ben was yelling, demanding that they  _ stand down, now _ , and he wasn’t sure if he was more King or Beast. 

“ _ Now _ ,” he repeated, hands raised, ready to move at any small action. 

Every pair of eyes were on him, waiting for his permission to even breathe. The air was heavy, thick with tension, and Ben wasn’t sure of his next move, all he thought was  _ god, where’s Fairy Godmother, I need her, need  _ any  _ functional adult, and why do I want to punch something.  _

Mal made the first move, lowering her fists and for the first time, noticing the blood dripping from her nose. Jay followed suit, stepping back into line next to Mal. 

Ben gave them each a subtle nod, then turned his full attention onto the other two. 

Jonas relaxed, holding one hand with the other as he flexed his fingers. Mirabell was favouring her left leg. Ben became sharply aware of the voice that whispered  _ good _ , and instead pretended as if he had checked Mal and Jay for injuries first. 

Jay’s jaw was red, a bruise would settle in later, and Ben realised with startling panic his shoulder was definitely out of place. 

Other than the blood nose, Mal was well off. Though, beneath her clothes, Ben was sure he would find bruises covering her skin. 

“What is the meaning of this?” came a shrill voice. 

Ben saw the crowd part as Professor Conway stalked forwards, his dark, almost black eyes had more power than Ben could ever wield. The childish part of him flinched at the authority.

“Professor,” Ben said, he wasn’t a child, and he was King, and he wasn’t afraid. “I could use your assistance.” 

Conway grimaced, lip curling in disgust as he took in the situation. “I can see that.”

Before he could continue, Ben quickly jumped in. “Okay then, I’ll take these two to Fairy Godmother,” he gestured to Jay and Mal, “and you can handle them.” 

The crowd dissipated. Ben turned and trusted his boyfriend and girlfriend to be following. 

-

Ben, of course, didn’t take them to Fairy Godmother. They went to the girls’ room, waiting silently for class to end, and for Evie and Carlos to come. 

Ben paced, Jay showered, and Mal slept. Her nose was healed with a flick of her wrist, but she let the pain stay, let the bruises settle. She knew Jay was doing the same, even leaving his shoulder out of place because  _ you know how good it feels, Mal _ . 

Her dreams were of the Isle, running over rooftops, her mother’s hand, the deadly silence, the roaring chaos, drunk men trying to hurt her, repressed magic burning her veins. 

“ - you know?” Ben was saying as she woke up. 

Slowly prying her eyes open, Mal saw Evie first, sitting on the other bed, nursing Jay’s shoulder. Ben stood guarding the door, arms crossed firmly as he watched. 

Mal shot up,  _ where is Carlos, where is he, if they got to him _ \- 

Carlos was sitting on the ground, resting against the closet door, arms wrapped around his legs that were drawn to his chest. His eyes were unseeing, staring at the floor. 

“So what if I did,” Evie replied, her tone sharp. “They got what they deserved.” 

“Thought we were past this,” Ben muttered, and Mal felt the divide slip between them. 

He would always be an outsider. 

Jay gently pushed Evie from fretting over him, throwing daggers at the King. 

“We can’t just  _ forget _ the Isle. You’re sixteen years too late,” Jay spat. “This is who we are, who we’ll always be.” 

“What he means,” Mal interrupted, slipping from the bed, “is we’ve learned to protect our own. We felt threatened and we did the only thing those two would understand; we fought back.” 

Ben sighed, moving across the room to lay on the bed Mal had abandoned. He buried his face deep into a pillow, and Mal was starting to think he had gone to sleep until she heard his muffled voice. 

“Did you guys always find  _ this _ this hard?” 

“Way harder, Benjamin,” Evie said, her voice soft again, comforting. “But you learn.” 

Mal released a breath when Ben did, casting a quick glance at Carlos who was still staring into the distance. She knew he’d come back when he was ready, but she just wished it’ll be sooner than later for once. 

-

Evie was drawn from her sleep quickly and with a jolt, the room around flashing around her before her mother’s castle faded back into the dorm. 

She flipped onto her side, reaching a hand around Jay’s waist as she settled back into sleep when she heard a noise through the silent room. 

Evie sat up and sighed when she saw Carlos sitting at the foot of the bed, laptop screen glowing brightly onto his face. Slipping from the bed, careful not to disturb Jay, Evie joined Carlos on the floor. 

He had a blanket hung over his head as a hood, it slung over his shoulders and curled around his body. 

“It’s late,” she whispered, huddling close to him. 

“Then go back to bed,” he replied, his fingers flying across the keyboard, eyes darting back and forth. 

“Whatcha playing?” 

“A game.” 

“You can’t stay mad at us forever.” Evie noted the way his fingers froze for a moment, before returning to their frenzy. 

“I’m not mad,” he said after a second of hesitation. 

Evie hummed. “This is the first time you’ve spoken since lunch. And you won’t come to bed.” 

Carlos reached to his side, lifting up a mug for Evie to see. “Not tired.” He took a long, exaggerated sip. 

_ How did he leave to get that without us noticing?  _

“You drink too much.” 

“Could be worse,” he answered with a shrug. 

Carlos continued with his game, not so subtly shifting away so he wasn’t pressed against Evie. After a few moments, Evie grew tried of dodging the elephant in the room. 

“I’m sorry about the fight, Carlos. But they’ve been provoking us ever since they got here.” 

“They’ve been nice to me,” he retorted. “The stupid doctor’s always saying I need more friends.” 

Evie tsked. “Well, the doctor’s wrong about a lot of things,” she said, taking the mug from his hand as he went to take another drink. “And you have plenty of friends. Jonas and Mirabell don’t have to be one.” 

Carlos slammed the laptop screen shut, and Evie repressed a flinch at the sudden outburst. She was glad for the thrust into darkness, knowing that whatever emotion Carlos was letting onto his face, she did not want to see. 

“If it means so much to you,” he said, “I won’t talk to them. At all. But no more fights.” 

“Deal,” Evie agreed. “You guys heard that?” 

“Deal,” Mal echoed, her voice muffled under the pile of blankets over top of her. 

“Yeah, sure, deal,” Jay said, begrudgingly. 

Carlos scoffed. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Don’t question our ways,” Mal answered. “Now, come to bed.” 

Carlos kept the blanket around him as he climbed into Mal’s bed, barely moving the mattress as not to wake Ben. Evie got back next to Jay, curling into him as she settled in again. 

Only when she heard Carlos’ breathing even out did she allow herself to fall asleep again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is in a whole 10 seconds yet it’s all about him

Evie eased into the hard wall pressed against her back, her dark eyes surveying the sight before her. Evie had no fear in her, had no panic building as she’d faced worse, much, much worse on the Isle. 

She’d seen the hungry grin spread before, had seen the fingers twitching, ready and desperate. She’d had fewer odds too, had less strength, less wits, and more reasons to be afraid. 

Evie took a deep breath, feeling the cool morning air enter her lungs, tensing her muscles as she waited for the first strike. 

Her anger was much easier to contain than Jay’s or Mal’s. While she knew the pair had attacked without warning, without hesitation, Evie was controlled. 

However, her opponents were practically seething with rage.

Jonas and Mirabell had her cornered, slowly closing ranks to trap her. 

“You really think it’s a good idea to have  _ another _ fight, barely three days after the first?” Evie teased, glancing around the empty hallway for an escape route. 

If Carlos said no fights, then there will be no fights. 

“This is taking  _ way  _ too long,” Mirabell replied, cracking her knuckles and Evie almost laughed at the pathetic attempt to intimidate her. She supposed they were used to scaring the true runts of the Isle. “Gotta speed a few things up.” 

Evie noticed how they seemed completely healed from the previous altercation, not even a faded, sickly yellow bruise could be seen, when she knew for a fact that Jay’s shoulder still ached. 

“What do you - ”

Evie had to duck before she could finish her sentence, Jonas’ fist came flying out of nowhere and scarcely missed her head. She had just stood up again, her instincts screaming  _ where did she go _ , when Mirabell’s legs swept Evie’s own from under her. 

Landing harshly on the ground, Evie muttered a small apology to Carlos, before she leapt up, wrapping her arms around Jonas’ lower body and tackling him to the ground. She rolled forward off him, having hardly stood up when she caught Mirabell’s arm coming for her face. 

Mirabell threw her other fist, which Evie caught with ease again. Evie slammed her head against Mirabell’s nose, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone breaking. 

Evie may be a princess, but God, she  _ loved _ fighting messy. 

Mirabell stumbled back, and Jonas was back on his feet. He threw a punch to Evie’s side before she could register it, and she threw one right back into his abdomen, ignoring the pain. Now, Evie stood in the middle of the two. Mirabell and Jonas smirked, but she wasn’t the one that was cornered. 

_ No _ , she thought,  _ you trapped with me.  _

Mirabell and Jonas charged, swinging opposite fists. Evie ducked, punching Jonas’ stomach as she did so, then jumping back up, her fist finding Mirabell’s jaw. With the two momentarily stunned, Evie tore off her high heels, holding each and pointing the toe piece at either person. 

Jonas lunged first, Mirabell still nursing her jaw; any harder and it would’ve been a straight knockout punch. Evie used her shoe to block Jonas’ arm, using his momentum against him and sent him stumbling away. 

A faint presence behind Evie sent her spinning, again using her shoe to block Mirabell’s incoming fist. Evie used her other shoe to whack the girl across the face, a faint red line appearing on her pale cheek. 

Smug with her work, Evie didn’t have time to process the kick to her side, Jonas’ foot digging in deep and something  _ cracked _ . Evie grunted as she clutched the impact zone, she took the moment to back up, putting some much needed distance between them. 

“This isn’t going to end the way you think,” she hissed through clenched teeth, catching her breath. 

“You have no idea what I’m thinking of,” Mirabell shot back, and Evie was suddenly weirded out by how silent Jonas was, never speaking, never leading. 

Evie remembered hearing footsteps then, growing closer, but never dared to let her attention slip. 

It happened in a blur. There was a fist in her face, there was someone yelling, then grunting, then another fist, and a call for help. A hand tightened around her throat, and Evie kicked, and kicked, and kicked until the pressure was gone. She could breath again and the pain had subsided enough for her brain to work. 

Shocked and confused, Evie found Chad, of all people, stradling Jonas’ back, keeping the smaller boys’ arms behind him. Mirabell was being held back by two tourney players Evie couldn’t remember the names of. 

And Jay was before her, beautiful, marvellous, strong Jay, who’d she’d never been happier to see. 

His hands hovered around her face, afraid to touch in case he hurt her further. Evie responded by putting her hands over his, forcing them to hold her face and relaxed into the comfort. 

“How bad?” he asked, but it was underwater, and maybe Evie shouldn’t have skipped breakfast to watch Jay’s tourney practice, and maybe she should have taken the more direct route back to the room, but the morning was beautiful and she loved the flowers in the courtyard and - 

“Not horrible,” she answered finally. “Ben?”

Jay shook his head. “Not here. Got some meeting going on.”

Looking behind her boyfriend, Evie saw Chad directing some more tourney players around, pointing down the hall. 

“I’m taking you to Mal, she’ll fix you up,” Jay said, already pulling her arm around his shoulders. 

“No, Carlos can’t see. Let’s go to the infirmary, then bring Mal over,” Evie instructed. 

Jay sighed. “He’ll understand.”

“No, he won’t.”

-

Mal had not once stepped foot in the school’s infirmary, her magic healed any wound it needed to. But then Jay had stormed into the dorm room, grabbing Mal’s wrists and explained it by saying  _ FG wants you. I bet you’re in trouble, and I will be too, if I don’t get you to her office _ . 

Carlos could barely protest before Mal was dragged from the room, and herded in the opposite direction of the fairy’s office. 

“Evie’s hurt. Carlos can’t know, neither can Ben,” Jay said, pushing through the slowly growing crowds. 

Mal had not once stepped foot in the school’s infirmary, and she never wanted to again. 

Evie sat on a white bed, one of the dozens lining a long room. A nurse was attending to her shirtless body, wrapping her ribs with bandages, Evie held an ice patch to her cheek. 

“Hey, babe, looking pretty.” Mal covered the breathless worry she felt with gentle teasing, pushing Evie over with her hip to settle onto the bed. 

“Well, it is hard to keep up with you.” Evie’s laugh was stifled by a sharp hiss. “Fractured rib,” she explained with a shrug. 

Jay muttered a string of curses. “I’ll kill them.” 

The nurse didn’t even blink at the comment. 

“Not that it’s only of my business,” the nurse glanced around as if to check if she was being watched, “but might I know who did this?” 

“Isle Kids. Jonas and Mirabell,” Mal said, sending a glance to Evie for confirmation. 

_ Who else? _ the princess seemed to say. 

The nurse hummed, finishing her work and stood up. “It’ll heal naturally in about four to six weeks.” She stressed  _ naturally  _ enough for the message to get through. 

She left without another word and Mal thought that it wouldn’t hurt to see that nurse next time they got injured. 

Mal took Evie’s hand, muttering in a language she couldn’t pinpoint learning. Jay settled at the edge of the bed. 

Evie breathed deeply, her rib healing itself and any mark she would’ve had vanished. 

“What happened, E?” Mal asked softly, still her voice echoed uncomfortably through the infirmary. 

Evie shuffled into the bed, resting her head against Mal’s shoulder. “Cornered me,” she explained. “Tried my best, but if it wasn’t for Jay and his little pack, it would’ve been worse.” 

Evie nudged Jay with her bare foot, digging into his side to make him squirm. 

Mal looked to Jay.  _ We really need to get better at explaining _ , she thought,  _ no more dragging each other away without saying anything.  _

“Tourney ended and everyone was starving,” he answered with a shrug. “Didn’t mean to run into our dear little princess getting her ass kicked.” 

“Hey, you should see the other guys,” called a voice. 

Ben stood in the threshold of the infirmary, arms folded and the tease of a smile on his lips. He watched them fondly, but only for a moment before something slipped over his gaze. 

Either a protective boyfriend or annoyed King walked towards them. 

“Why isn’t C here?” he asked as he settled behind Jay, resting against his solid frame. 

“He said no more fights. He doesn’t need this.” Evie’s voice was solemn, careful not to meet anyone’s eyes. “Wait, did you say you saw Jonas and Mirabell?” 

“You did a good number on them,” Ben said, it almost sounded like a genuine compliment. “Fairy Godmother’s got ‘em. Then they’ll come here, and you’ll go to her.” 

“And?” Mal said, knowing there had to be more. 

Ben sighed. “They’re questioning whether I made the right decision with you guys.” 

“Again?” Jay asked. 

“Like they ever stopped. But this isn’t going to help my case.”

“They’re the ones to agree to it in the first place,” Evie pointed out. 

The  _ they _ in question was the council, a collection of royals and nobles tasked with making sure the King didn’t gain too much power. Everyone had their own personal experiences with that, and they were sure to not repeat past mistakes. 

“They keep forgetting that Auradon isn’t a fix all,” Ben answered. “They see you four and assume everyone will be like that.” 

“It’s taken us  _ months _ to get here,” Jay said. 

Mal scoffed. “They can’t expect everything to be perfect immediately.” 

“I told them that,” Ben assured, “but they don’t understand. Isle Kids are still Isle Kids.”

“Mirabell said something weird before,” Evie interrupted, eyebrows scrunched at the memory. “She said that this is taking too long and she needs to speed it up.”

“What’s  _ this _ ,” Jay asked, sitting upright as he leant for Evie. 

Evie shrugged. “Whatever they’re up to.” 

They fell into silence, resting against each other as they individually mulled over the consequences that were sure to come. 

After almost ten minutes, Ben spoke. “Your teachers are on my ass about you being late all the time, too.” He said it casually, merely stating a random fact. 

Mal groaned, taking the hint. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

Ben walked Evie to Fairy Godmother’s office, while Jay and Mal made their way to their chemistry class already in session. The professor sent them a dirty look but carried on with the class. 

Mal tried listening, she really did, but despite her attempts, her thoughts always dragged themselves to Carlos. 

He would be in calculus. Would Jonas and Mirabell have already arrived? Or would they turn up with bruises and marks and spin the story to Carlos to suit their agenda? 

What the fuck  _ was _ their agenda?

Jay put a gentle hand onto hers, she had been tapping her pen loudly and rapidly. Mal sent him a grateful smile.

“We’ll figure it out,” Jay whispered. 

-

Mal could only find the energy to breath that day when Evie sat down at lunch, not a wince to be repressed. Jay was diligent at her side, holding her tray and hovering hands followed her as she sat. 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Jay,” Evie sighed, amusement and exasperation dancing in her voice. 

“Sorry, Princess,” he purred back, “can't help but be a gentleman.” 

Mal snorted. “If I remember correctly, last night, you were quite the opposite of a  _ gentleman _ .” 

“Duality, sweetheart, it’s called duality.” 

“That’s a big word. Carlos teach you it?” Ben laughed, slipping into the conversation with ease. 

Jay gasped dramatically, putting his hand onto his chest. “That’s no way for a King to speak, and to his subjects no less.” 

“Told you it was a mistake to teach him to speak royal,” Mal whispered to Evie, shifting to her side as they watched the boys. 

Evie shrugged. “It was that,” she whispered back, “or he would keep calling that noble,  _ dude _ .”

“As you King, though, I’m welcome to treat my  _ subjects _ however I wish.” Ben had lowered his voice, a hand reaching up to cup Jay’s chin, firm yet gentle. 

“Is that a promise?” 

Ben cocked an eyebrow. 

“Is that a promise,” Jay repeated, “your Majesty?” 

“Sit down, and shut up, you horn bags,” Mal complained, covering Evie’s eyes. 

Jay finally sat down. “Oh, but it’s fine when you and E are undressing each other with your eyes all through class.” 

Mal stumbled over her words for a moment, before deciding to keep her mouth shut. 

Ben chuckled. 

“Don’t laugh, Benjamin,” Evie snapped but there was no menace in her tone. “You’re all over Carlos when you don’t see him for, like, ten minutes.”

“Speaking of,” Mal said, diverting the topic as the question  _ who’s the horniest _ could last for hours, “where is our little mastermind?” 

The humor vanished within a heartbeat. They all glanced nervously to each other, an unsaid “ _ you haven’t seen him?”  _ was shared. 

“I’ll text him.” Ben had already started texting Carlos, finishing his message as he did his sentence. 

Carlos was the only one of the Rotten Four that had completely mastered the art of technology, figuring out almost every app and action without help. He could almost pass for being an Auradon Kid. 

But Ben’s message would be of no use, they just  _ knew _ what had happened. 

“He knows,” Mal wasn’t asking, only stating the obvious. “And he’s pissed.” 

“God fucking damn it,” Jay muttered under his breath. “This is gonna be bad, isn’t it?” 

Evie nodded, and groaned. “Fuck.” 

“What’s so bad?” Ben asked. “He can’t react  _ that _ poorly, can he?”

“Back on the Isle, Carlos hated it when we had to fight. It always reminded him of Cruella. He knew how it felt, y’know?” Mal explained. 

As she finished her sentence, her eyes widened, looking to Jay and Evie. They both swore again. 

Following their thought process better than given credit for, Ben said, “Oh. He shouldn’t be alone then. If he’s having another . . .”

_ Episodes _ , Jay would call them.  _ Fits _ , Mal preferred.  _ Panic attacks, flashbacks, dissociation _ , Evie said after research with Auradon knowledge. 

Ben clutched his phone, any harder and it would’ve snapped in two. They rose from the table in unison, filing from the cafeteria with haste. Ben held his phone to his ear, not expecting an answer but he tried. 

The library was empty, as were the science labs. The trees along the edge of campus were abandoned, even the school roof showed nothing.

(Jay had climbed it, faster than he’d ever moved because Carlos was alone, he was alone and they knew what happened when he was alone during an episode.)

They looked, they fucking looked everywhere, and Carlos was just - he was gone. He was upset, he was having flashbacks, and he was gone. 

Ben made a passing comment that Carlos could track his phone, Carlos was good with tech like that. But they only had Ben, and Ben could only call, text him, and call again. 

They checked campus again. They checked the cubby holes in the library, checked the closets in the labs, checked their own rooms just for good measure. But Carlos was missing. 

“I hate this. I hate this. I hate this,” Evie was muttering, hands ringing through her hair as they stood in an alcove in a hallway. 

Jay and Ben stood guard, not even remotely being subtle trying to hide the girls. 

After barely two minutes, Evie pulled herself together. “Okay. Breakdown over, let’s keep going.” 

And without another word, they kept moving, looking into every empty classroom for their boy. 

As time passed, what’s left of the Rotten Four grew more and more afraid. Carlos had been alone for too long, and they knew  _ exactly  _ what they would find. 

They’d seen it before, too many times. The scratches would line his arms and throat, deep and bloody, red caked under his fingernails, looking like he’d been attacked. 

They knew he wasn’t in control, wasn’t his right mind hurting himself, but it was still a horrid sight. 

Storming through the halls, hearts racing, and heads darting around at each sound, they made another sweep. 

“Where else-” Ben started but he audibly shut his mouth as a passing dorm room door opened. 

There was Carlos, skin clean and a fresh smile. But he was smiling at Jonas and Mirabell, piling from the room behind him. Mirabell even had a hand on C’s back. 

“Carlos,” Jay called nervously, eyes darting between the trio before him. “What’s going on?” 

Mal felt the breath be ripped from her lungs, her heart leap from her chest, and the world was sent spinning as Carlos, kind, loyal Carlos,  _ glared  _ at them; like they’d torn everything he’d ever loved to shreds, like they were the ones who’d hurt him year after year. 

It wasn’t her magic that told her, but rather the piece of herself that was fine tuned to Carlos specifically, that saw the anger, fury, and  _ disgust _ ripple off of him. 

But as quickly as that rage appeared, even quicker did it vanish, and all it took was a soft whisper in his ear from Mirabell. 

“Nothing,” Carlos said with a shrug. “Let’s go.” 

Carlos joined Evie’s side, linking his arm through hers and gave them all an awaiting look. With everyone but him giving Mirabell and Jonas a deadly glare, they turned on their heels and left. 

Jay pressed himself firmly against Carlos’ side, biting his lip to stop himself from releasing the copious amount of questions. 

At Mal’s side, Ben whispered, “They weren’t hurt.” 

“What?” 

Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a casual movement to draw them both closer. 

“I saw them after the fight,” Ben explained. “They were injured, for sure.” 

“They didn’t even have a mark on them,” Mal finished. 

Jay had drawn Carlos into a conversation after giving Mal a quick glance, letting her and Ben have a safe conversation. 

“It is magic?” Ben asked. 

“Has to be. Keep an eye on C, make sure he’s still. . .”

“Carlos?” 

Mal nodded sharply, sighing deeply as they walked, finding herself looking at Carlos; as if she was waiting for something. 

She could never have been prepared for that something. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some plot finally

“Okay, so you can’t tell anyone.”

Evie bolted upright from Carlos’ lap, her eyes eager and curious. “Oh, all my favourite conversations start like this.”

Carlos quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t remember saying that when we all agreed to be a  _ thing _ .”

“Okay, maybe there’s some exceptions but don’t change the topic. Tell me.”

Carlos smiled at her, before dropping it quickly, eyes glancing around the empty dorm room as if they hadn’t been alone for an hour already. He leant in close, lowering his voice for effect.

“So, Mal told me - and you have to promise not to tell her I said this - Mal told me she’s mad at you.

Evie’s heart stopped for a moment, fluttering to a rushed and rapid rhythm as her excitement deflated and the crushing, overwhelming weight of guilt closed in. 

“But - I - I didn’t - what did I do?”

Carlos leant back against the headboard, returning his attention back to the book he had place down. He shrugged. “She said you should know. Sorry, E, though someone should tell you.”

Evie’s eyes scanned back and forth, tracing her footsteps for the last few days, no, weeks, months, in search of something,  _ anything  _ she did wrong.

_ What if she’s mad I finished her lunch yesterday? What if my nitpicking went too far? She knows why I have to but maybe she’s finally sick of me. What if? What if? What if? _

The very act of breathing was becoming too difficult, her hands trembled. The idea she had upset Mal, the first, most absolute love of her life, was clawing at her chest, emptying it of anything she was, burrowing into the void.

“No, it’s okay,” Evie all but whispered. “Thank you for telling me.”

Princesses are polite, princesses don’t cry, they don’t make mistakes, they don’t make people angry because they’re perfect - they don’t act like  _ this _ .  _ You’ll never be a real princess, _ that horrid voice had crept back, slithering into her mind and made a home again.  _ You’re pathetic. Useless. Worthless. _

“Yeah, no problem, E.”

-

“Ben?” Carlos called.

In the middle of the lane, Ben stopped immediately, holding onto the ropes to keep himself afloat. Carlos swam to him, his form perfect, not that anything he could ever do would be anything less; but Ben was still amazed at how quickly he had picked swimming up.

“We need-” Carlos bit his lip, choosing his words wisely- “I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

Ben ducked under the rope, taking Carlos’ hand and together, they made their way to the shallow end, sitting on a little underwater ledge.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked gently, Mal’s words repeating in his head. For the last week, he’d been slightly on edge around the younger boy.

But when Carlos invited him to go swimming, Ben let the water wash away his worries.

Carlos sighed, opening his mouth the start talking it but quickly closing it. He did it multiple times before Ben had to interrupt.

“Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me. I want to know what’s going on.”

Carlos took another deep breath. “Okay, so I was talking to Evie the other day, and- ” he paused, checking the empty swimming pool - “she said - she said that she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.”

“ _ It _ ,” Ben echoed.

“Bringing you into - letting you - y’know, join the  _ thing _ between us.”

And suddenly Ben couldn’t breath, like he’d been holding his breath for hours, he couldn’t think, could barely see as panic and guilt and pain coursed through his body.

“But - I thought - she said - why?”

_ It was going so well. I thought I was finally fitting in. She can’t do this, I love her. _

_ I love her. _

_ I love her. _

“Dunno,” Carlos replied. “Maybe you did something?”

Ben sunk under the water without another word, leaving Carlos to return to the lanes, doing laps until his arms were stiff and aching, and his lungs burned.

_ She doesn’t want me. She doesn’t want me. _

-

Jay had torn Carlos away the moment he had time. A small piece of him was still worried, afraid of what happened in those precarious moments they were apart.

“Date time?” Carlos had huffed. “Running laps is not a date.”

Jay chuckled. “Sure it is.” He threw Carlos’ shirt to him. “We’re in a relationship, we’re spending time together, alone. How is it not a date?”

Carlos muttered some more but got dressed nonetheless. Jay found himself staring at Carlos, admiring his body, and feeling a swell of pride when he couldn’t see any of his ribs or a bruise.

“And,” Jay added, “it’s subtle. People can’t know about us, so we have to make do.”

“No, people can’t know about us and Ben. You and I are fair game,” Carlos retorted.

Jay made a noise of disagreement. “Well, considering how Lonnie saw me and Evie making out under the bleachers the other day, I think we’re officially together.”

“Okay, fine.”

The field was empty, it was late afternoon and with no tourney practice going on, the majority of students spent their evenings inside. The air was fresh, and the grass soft beneath their bare feet. It was reminiscent of the Isle, running wild and free over rooftops and the loose gravel that worked as roads.

Nine laps and almost tripping each other a couple dozen times later, Jay slowed to a brisk walk.

“C’mon, old man,” Carlos teased, laughing. “Keep up.”

“You go on ahead. Let’s this  _ old man _ catch his breath.”

Carlos sprinted ahead without another thought, his last mutterings of  _ this isn’t a date _ lost to the wind. Jay smiled to himself as he watched the small patch of white hair bolt across the field, legs moving faster than he could see.

Three minutes later, Carlos was at Jay’s side again, hardly breathless or tired, looking as though he could run another hour.

“I still don’t understand you,” Jay said, shoving Carlos to the side gently. “No way you’re not magic.”

Carlos snorted. “I’m the most ordinary person here.”

Hooking his arm around Carlos’ shoulders, Jay shot back, “We don’t have the time to go over all the reasons you’re wrong.”

“I’m never wrong. You’ve said that a million times.”

“Yeah, well,  _ I’m _ wrong a lot so, shut up.”

Another lap later and they were in the locker room, hot water flowing of their bodies as they pressed together in the small shower.

“C’mon, can we just shower for once?” Carlos laughed despite himself, Jay’s lips on his neck distracting his annoyance.

“Why waste this perfect opportunity given to us?” Jay muttered into his skin. “Alone- ” Jay nibbled on C’s earlobe - “naked- ” he planted kisses across his collarbone - “hot and heavy.”

“I’m tired, Jay. Can you wash my hair?”

“Anything you want, babe.”

Massaging the foamy liquid into Carlos’ scalp, Jay was starting to think he had fallen asleep until the younger boy spoke, so quietly compared to the crashing water echoing through the locker room.

“If someone told you a secret about someone else, and that someone else deserved - like  _ really _ deserved to know the secret, would you tell them? Even if it would hurt them?”

Considering that was the most Jay had heard Carlos talk about anything that wasn’t some nerd thing, or a sleep deprived manic rant for a while, he listened carefully to each word.

“Carlos,” Jay answered after a moment to think, voice soft and calm. “What’s going on?”

Carlos sighed. “Ben was saying that the other day, you, um - you said something and it - it sounded like… it sounded Jafar and now, he’s worried.”

“Worried?” Jay’s fingers never stopped in Carlos’ hair, despite the urge to clamp down on something. “That what? I’m like  _ him _ ?”

“Yeah. I guess Ben still sees us as those villain kids.”

Jay spat at the betrayed tug in his chest.  _ Why am I so angry? I should have known better. I  _ did _ know better, I didn’t want to get attached, I shouldn’t have gotten attached. Idiot. Idiot. _

“Yeah, yeah, I guess so.”

-

“Harder.”

“ _ Harder _ ,” Carlos repeated, his voice mockingly high as he narrowed his eyes at Mal behind the punching bag.

Carlos threw all his weight into his next punch, smiling proudly when it shook the bag more than it had before.

“Why am I doing this? Thought Auradon was supposed to be safe,” Carlos groaned, complaining for the tenth time in the same amount of minutes.

Yes, Mal had kept count.

“Strength is more about fighting. Harder,” Mal directed. “You can impress all the ladies with your muscles.”

“Are you one of those ladies?”

“If you start hitting harder I might be.”

The gym was thriving, students bustling around and the music playing over the loudspeaker was enough to keep their conversation hidden. Mal’s wrapped hands held firmly onto the bag as Carlos threw punch after punch. As soon as the trainer had turned her back on the pair, they each quickly removed the gloves given to them.

_ It’s for your safety _ , as if either of them didn’t crave pain to keep themselves grounded.

“Keep your fists higher. Protects your face,” Mal critiqued.

“Okay, that’s definitely for fighting.”

Mal shrugged, uncaring and unapologetic. “Old habits, I guess.”

Carlos grunted a response, his gaze turning deadly sharp onto the punching bag. A small flurry of punches Carlos threw one last, packed punch.

Mal even stumbled under the weight of it.

She let out a wolf whistle. “Not bad, C. Let’s switch, I've got some anger I need to let out.”

“What’s new?” Carlos teased, taking hold of the bag as Mal had shown, bracing himself for the incoming storm.

“Very funny.”

Throughout Mal’s attack on the bag, she began airing out the past weeks worth of frustration and anger. Though, those problems were greatly smaller than anything they had faced before.

“And then Chad said he’d rather live on the Isle than go to Conway’s class,” she said, grunting after a particularly hard punch. “And it’s just so fucking annoying that people don’t even think about what they’re saying.”

_ Punch. _

“Do you - do you ever think about going back? To the Isle, I mean,” Carlos asked, voice low.

_ Punch. _

“Fuck no. That place is hell. I’m staying here until they drag me back. Why?”

_ Punch. _

“Oh, it’s just, I don’t know why but Jay thought you might want to.”

Mal stopped in the middle of a throw, fist still raised. “That’s weird.”

“There’s something else.” Carlos’ grip on the bag tightened, his gaze flickering around, adamant not to land on Mal. “He - he thought it might’ve been better if you had - had stayed behind.” 

Mal’s eyes glowed a vibrant green, the fire almost burning everything around her. Without thought, a shield went down between them and the rest of the gym, hiding and silencing them.

“He said  _ what _ ?” Mal hissed, careful to keep her anger from being directed into Carlos.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think he meant it, I mean, he loves you, I’m sure. He just - ”

“ _ No _ . I knew something was wrong. He’s been so  _ weird _ lately, I can’t believe him.”

_ Motherfucker. Piece of shit played me for years, I should’ve known better than to trust a thief. He only stuck around for Evie and Carlos. _

“I’m sorry, Mal. Maybe you should talk to him about it,” Carlos offered.

“I’m going to kill him.”

-

“Oh, please, don’t let us interrupt you.” There was a bite to Mal’s tone, leaking into her normal sarcastic comment as she and Ben entered the boys dorm room.

Evie almost let it distract her, Jay’s hand in her hair tightening slightly to let her know he heard the snark too. She pushed through it though, forcing Jay’s attention back onto her between his legs.

Jay shuddered under her, and Evie relaxed when he brought her up to his face and muttered reassurances into her lips, licking the remains of himself from her.

“Don’t worry,” Jay said after a moment. “Barely knew you were there.”

Evie only just caught the glare he casted to Ben as he and Mal settled themselves into the other bed.

“Could’ve locked the door, though,” Mal noted, stripping herself before climbing under the mountain of blankets.

“Why bother?” Evie answered for Jay, a pang of confused anger ripping through her. Mal has no right taking her anger for Evie out on Jay. “Everyone already knows we’re together.”

Ben shuffled next to Mal, his eyes guarded as he only looked to Jay. “Still, people don’t need to see it.”

Mal muttered her agreement to the King as they listened to Jay and Evie clean up before climbing into their bed.

Ben nestled closer into Mal, a traitorous voice noting how she wasn’t as warm as Evie, but that only made him wrap his arms tighter around her.

While they had naturally gravitated to separate beds, Carlos had retreated to the nest of blankets and pillows he had made in the closet; having locked himself in the earlier in the evening. The longest nights, as Ben thought, were the ones where Carlos hid himself away from touch or sight.

Ben always longed to be with on those nights, a need to keep him safe from the nightmares and terrors that haunted him.

But Ben knew better, had learned the hard way (the hard way being Carlos’ solid fist) not to disturb the small boy, to let the night unfold by himself. Slowly, in the distant morning, everything will be better. But for right then, Ben held onto Mal tighter whenever his thoughts slipped to the closet.

As he drifted off, Ben was in the blurry state between awareness and unconsciousness, and his brain vaguely registered the sound of a gut wrenching scream before he bolted awake; fear pounding through him as he scanned the room.

_ Fuck, that’s not a dream _ .

Ben had scarcely gotten his feet onto the ground when Jay had ripped open the closet door. Evie and Mal hot on his heels, blocking Ben’s view.

Only when the girls began moving back was he finally able to see what was happening. Jay was carrying Carlos bridal style, tucking him close to his chest. The younger boy was clutching his head, like pain was rippling through him, so intense that a scream was frozen on his face.

Ben stepped forward on instinct, arms out reached with only one thought:  _ I have to help him. I have to help. I have to - _

Jay flinched, flinched back like he’d been hit, like Ben was actually capable of hurting him, or Carlos. Jay moved back, shielding Carlos away, glaring at Ben like he was a threat.  _ Him _ , Ben was a threat, like the Sea Three, and everyone on the Isle.

Silently, with his body still angled away, protective and defensive, Jay placed Carlos down in the middle of the room, hands never leaving his body.

“C? C’mon, wake up, you’re safe. You’re safe,” Jay whispered, rubbing Carlos’ back and gently trying to pry his hands away.

Carlos’ grip only tightened, fingernails clawing into his skin.

“What’s happening?” Evie demanded, the slight tremor in her voice gave away her fear. “He’s never done that. Why is he doing that?”

“Carlos?” Jay said. “Wake up, dude. You’re okay, you’re safe, no one’s gonna hurt you.” 

Ben was frozen in fear, feet glued to where he stood because his touch would be too rough, never as gentle as Jay’s; and he was suddenly struck with the overwhelming desire to have Jay’s touch on him again.

(It had been so long, what felt like years, and Ben couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason, but he knew, he just knew that he had wronged Jay. And though he wished to fix his mistakes, Ben didn’t know where to start.

It was in that moment of being so absorbed in his thoughts, that Ben was also hit with a wave of selfishness. Forcing his attention back onto his young boyfriend, Ben tucked that piece of self-loathing away for later.)

Calm and confident, Mal knelt before the boys, taking Carlos’ face into her hands, pushing away his. She held him firm, leaving him no choice but to meet her eyes.

“Carlos,” she said, her eyes glowing in the darkness, illuminating the tear tracks on his sickly pale skin. “Breath. You’re here, we’re here. You’re okay.”

Something shifted in Carlos, his whole body tensed, eyes becoming unusually clear. He stared directly into Mal’s eyes, almost seeing further than her.

“I’m sorry,” is all he said before passing out.

-

Carlos had locked himself in the bathroom before anyone else had even dragged themselves out of the comfort of sleep. Jay had placed him back inside the closet, deciding that he needed to feel safe when he woke up.

Evie was awoken to the sound of running water, the shower providing a small piece of calm before the others got up, ruining the serenity.

“What happened last night?” Ben asked from the other bed, sitting against the headboard to watch the bathroom door.

“He’s never been like  _ that _ before. It must’ve been bad,” Jay said, eyes downcast as he clenched and unclenched his fists, watching them like Carlos would reappear in his arms.

Silence fell over them, no words or actions felt right, and Evie could feel the heavy weight of tension hanging them all, though she couldn’t discern why. Only when Carlos left the bathroom, almost twenty minutes later than he would normally emerge, did the morning begin.

Moving around each other with as little interaction as needed, they got ready for school. The trained princess in Evie, the part that was always acutely aware of her surroundings, couldn’t help but notice the way Jay stuck to her side, and how Mal and Ben kept to each other. And then there was Carlos, in the middle of it all and alone.

They walked to the cafeteria in silence, they ate breakfast in silence, and when the bell for first period went off, they went their separate ways in silence.

Evie kept her mouth shut in her classes, struggling to keep her attention from slipping away. But, as with many things it seemed, her focus was no longer under her control, and she found the spinning storm of her thoughts to be too much to ignore.

Evie still couldn’t figure out what she had done to upset Mal, but Carlos had sounded so sure, Evie knew that something had to be wrong. But she had such a long list of reasons why Mal  _ should  _ be angry at her, Evie didn’t know which one it was.

_ Maybe she’s finally sick of me. Maybe she’s realised I’m nothing compared to her. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. _

Even without Mal being upset at her, Evie still had Carlos to worry about. First, Jonas and Mirabell, and the whole  _ Carlos was missing and they still don’t know what happened _ thing was still clawing at her; desperate for attention and an answer.

Then Carlos went and had the worst breakdown she’d seen. The worst part was that he never made a sound, only that first initial scream, but he’d been silent for the rest; no matter how painful his face was.

Evie cringed as she wondered what could’ve been so bad that Carlos reacted like that, any thought sickened her.

Time dragged on but eventually, the bell rang and Evie practically threw herself from the room.

Making her way to her next class, Evie spotted the distinct bright blue hair and a plan formulated in her mind in a heartbeat. A plan she hated, no doubt, but it was something.

Evie took a moment to swallow her pride, though it wasn’t as thick as Jay’s or Mal’s. Nonetheless, the Sea Three had been their rivals for years and lowering herself to ask for their help was not where Evie ever saw herself going.

“Uma,” she called, stopping the trio in their tracks.

Uma and Harry regarded her with disgust and annoyance, while Gil waved happily at her. Evie smiled at him, the conversation would go slightly better with him there.

As Evie neared, Uma pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. “I don’t have time for this, princess.”

“Make time,” Evie shot back. “I’m calling in the favour you still owe me.”

Beside Uma, Harry swore under his breath, glaring at Evie.

Uma cocked one hip. “Was hoping you’d forgotten about that,” she admitted.

“How could I? The reminder is right in front of me.”

The gleam of Harry’s hook bounced as he tried to hide it behind his back. The memory swarmed back for all four of them.

Evie could still see the gorey stump, blood still dripping wet, covering the length of Harry’s arm. Gil had raced across the entire island, finding Evie and her crew and dragged them back to the Fish Shop.

(At first, Mal had refused, had seen the dangerous glint in Harry’s eyes as they entered. But Evie rather saw the wounded animal look he hand, cowering in the corner as he shielded his arm from view.

“Don’t be stupid,” Evie had said, reaching out for the his arm. “Infection’s gonna set in soon, if you don’t bleed out first.”

Harry eyed her up, assessing what threat she had, and hesitantly deeming her safe. He held up his trembling arm, hand missing entirely.

With Uma and Gil glaring at her, and her crew behind her, Evie got to work. She cleaned and cauterised the wound, ignoring Harry’s grunts hiding his screams.

As they left, Uma had pulled Evie back by the arm and whispered in her ear.

“We owe you, princess. Thank you.” )

“What the bloody hell do you want,” Harry hissed.

Evie barely blinked at him, returning her attention back to Uma. “Information.”

“You must be desperate to come to us,” Uma noted, amused. “But I think I already know what you want.”

Evie hummed.

“I don’t know anything about the lot your pup has been spending time with.”

“Wait, you mean Jonas and Mirabell?” Gil asked, speaking for the first time. He perked up at Evie’s nod.

“You know them?” Uma spun around to face him, sighing. She shared a glance with Evie,  _ of course _ the girls said to each other.

“Yeah, I mean, we’ve known each other since we were like, ten,” Gil explained. Looking at Evie, he tilted his head. “I don’t think they liked you very much.”

“Can’t see why,” Harry muttered.

Evie grimaced, trying her best to keep Harry’s comment out of her head. “Any particular reason?”

Gil shrugged. “I think you guys might’ve beat them up once or twice. Y’know, the usual.”

Evie made a face, a mixture of not being surprised at all, and tired acceptance.

Uma snickered, turning back to face Evie. “There’s your favour, princess,” she said. “We’ll see you around, or you know, preferably not.”

-

Mal groaned in her hands “So they’ve got a vendetta against us?”

Evie nodded. They had gathered in Ben’s dorm room for complete privacy as Evie explained the little but telling information she had gained.

“So this is an attack against us? I was right?” Jay said smugly.

“Yeah and they’re using Carlos to do it,” Mal snapped, making Jay deflate. “At least, we know something now.”

“So, what do we do with it?” Ben asked, looking around expectantly, less like a capable King and more like the lost and confused teenager he was.

Evie had crossed her arms, tapping a rhythm that let slip the true extent of her nerves. “Figure out how to stop them. Before they can carry out their plan.”

“That’s not help - ”

The door opened, and Ben firmly shut his mouth. They all watched it swing, holding their breaths until Carlos appeared behind it.

He held up his phone. “Could’ve told me you're here.”

“Sorry, C, I was about to text you,” Ben lied quickly. The Rotten Four really were rubbing off on him, lies never came so easily to him before.

“What are we doing in here?” Carlos asked, glancing around nervously.

“Not much, just needed a break from the cafeteria,” Mal said, throwing an arm around his shoulders to draw him closer, protective but casual.

She drew him over to the closest bed, throwing them both down and she brought him closer to cuddle into her side; a rare show of affection she only held for the four of them, but especially him. Mal buried her face into his hair, breathing his scent in deeply.

He smelt of rosemary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming and heartbreak

The TV had been turned up as high as it could go, the loud buzzes and fighting sounds filling the room as every occupant surrounded the screen, a controller in every pair of hands.

Ben’s cackle sounded as “ _ Player Three Wins _ ” came on screen, and the small grumbling from the rest of the group only cheered him on. 

“Yes!” he cheered. “I told you, you are no match for the King.” 

He whooped and shot all limbs out in celebration, and Mal had to duck to avoid his fist. She shoved him once he had calmed down, an annoyed yet amused glint in her eyes. 

“Listen, I’m happy Carlos didn’t win this time,” Evie said, rolling her eyes at the young King. “But if Ben reacts like this, we gotta stop  _ him  _ from winning again.” 

“Agreed,” Jay mumbled, attention firm on the TV as he chose his next character in the fighting game. 

Carlos grumbled something under his breath, but chose his character. Jay and Evie leant into each other as the next game started, their alliance kept each other alive as they targeted Ben while Mal got Carlos. 

Mal managed to kill Jay, leaving Evie alone. Somehow, despite being arguably the worst at video games, Evie won the round; letting out whoops of celebration louder than Ben had. 

Jay turned to Carlos, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue but it fell flat as he took in the boy. Jay furrowed his brow, watching intently as Carlos’ smile dropped suddenly and he turned away from the rest of the group. 

Something in the video game controller in his hands cracked as he clutched it so tight, it was trembling. 

“C’mon, C, don’t be such a sore loser,” Mal teased, only hearing his muttering. “Let’s have a rematch.” 

And as quickly as it was gone, the smile returned to Carlos’ face, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go. I’ll definitely kick your ass this time.” 

“As if.” 

Shouting and odd mixtures of laughter mixed with screams could be held from the other side of school. 

The sun was already setting by the time they finally ended the game. Mal stood, stretching out as her muscles groaned from lack of use. 

“Alright, Ben and I should get going. We’ve got some studying to do in the library,” Mal explained, lowering a hand for Ben which he took gladly. 

Jay snorted. “Mal, studying? That’s new.” 

Mal kicked him as she passed, more forcefully than what could be considered teasing. 

Through the hallways, Mal found herself leaning closer and closer into Ben’s side, intertwining her arms with his and his body. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, using his knuckle to lift her chin. 

“Everything’s been… wrong,” she explained, eyebrows furrowed together. “Between us, all of us, I mean. I can feel it in the air.” 

“Yeah, I noticed you’ve been weird with Jay.” 

Mal scoffed. “He’s been an asshole, and once he figures out his shit, we’ll be fine. Anyway, what about you and E?”

“I don’t even know.” Ben averted his gaze. “It’s just - well - wrong.” 

“I don’t understand -”

Mal halted suddenly, blank face twisting into a brief moment of raw panic. Slowly, her body began to turn, until she was face to face with the closed door to someone's room. 

"Who's room is this?" Her hand twitched at her side, battling against the urge to reach out.

Ben glanced around, gaining his bearings before sighing. "Mirabell's, I think." 

Mal took a step forward, fingers barely brushing over the wood.

“What are you thinking?” Ben asked, a gentle hand on the small of Mal’s back, steady and comforting. 

“Magic, almost definitely.”

Ben swore under his breath. “Makes sense though. They've never had any injuries after the fights," he added after Mal gave him a look. 

"I don’t recognise this kind, never felt it before.”

Ben gasped. “Listen, Mal, maybe I’m just crazy, but if they have magic and Carlos has been acting weird…” he trailed off. 

“No such thing as a coincidence.”

-

“Get ready,” Ben said as he entered. 

They had spent another night seperated and tense. Mal and Ben left the room as soon as they woke up and had been gone for hours. 

“Nice to see you, too,” Evie answered, not bothering to look up from her book. 

“The pleasure’s mine,” Ben replied on instinct. “Now, get dressed, we’re going out.” 

“All of us?” Jay asked from his bed, his phone playing a video he was mindlessly watching. 

“Yup.” Mal appeared from behind Ben, her presence filling the room as she stood in the middle, demanding attention. “Better look pretty, too.” 

With as deep of a sigh that Evie could manage, she made her way for the closet. She wordlessly pulled out an outfit for Jay, throwing him the pieces over he shoulder with trust he’d catch them. 

“Where’s Carlos?” Ben asked. 

Evie glanced over her shoulder, taking in what Ben and Mal were already wearing; clearly this was planned. “Bathroom. Do you think he’d want a jacket today?” 

“There’s a chill outside, so he’ll probably need one,” Mal answered. 

Evie hummed, pulling out some clothes for the small boy. “He gets cold but refuses to wear long pants. Never understood that.” 

“Don’t need to,” Carlos called, suddenly standing in the threshold to the room’s bathroom. “Just respect it.” 

He moved to take the clothes from Evie, raising a curious eyebrow as he took in Jay getting changed, a silent question. 

“We’re going  _ out _ ,” she answered, giving him a look that showed she was just as confused as he was. 

Carlos retreated back into the bathroom to change, while Evie rather chose to strip right there, taking her time picking out an outfit. 

“It’s outside if that helps,” Ben offered. 

It did, but Evie didn't say it, cautious and untrusting of the new found friendliness. 

When Evie turned around again, finding Jay stood with Carlos off to the side, she smiled to herself when he realised that Jay was closer to Ben or Mal than he’d been all week. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Evie said before anything could go wrong. 

-

As the trail continued, Evie tensed when Mal slipped into step beside her. 

“He’s spelled,” Mal whispered, then added loudly for everyone to hear, “Did you hear what Sebastian said about Professor Sullivan?”

Evie shook her head, more in disbelief than to answer Mal. The fact that Mal was talking to her in the first place was off putting but then Evie actually processed what she had said. 

_ He  _ was obviously Carlos, that much was clear. Carlos was under a spell. It all made sense. 

“So, then Madison started having this massive go at Sullivan,” Mal was saying, everything going out in one ear and coming out the other to Evie. 

Over his shoulder in front of them, Jay called, “I saw the whole thing, it was awesome.” He winked to Evie, confirming his knowledge to her about the situation casually. 

They kept walking, gossiping with each other until the track ended and they were met with a brilliant sight. 

The shimmering pond laid still as not even the gentle breeze could disturb it. Ben and Mal took the lead, setting up the picnic with familiarity. 

Jay let out a low wolf whistle, standing at the water's edge with the tips of his toes settling into the water. 

“It’s beautiful.” Evie’s eyes roamed around, desperate to both lather in and admire every piece of the small piece of the forest. “How haven’t we been before?” 

“I wanted it to be special,” Ben answered, sitting on the blanket. “Like Mal and I’s first date.”

“What’s so special about today?” Carlos asked. His arms remained crossed but there was a glint to his eyes that revealed his excitement. 

Mal shared a glance with Ben and Evie, adamantly avoiding Jay trying to do the same. “You can’t deny things have been weird lately,” she admitted, the blunt truth tasting foreign. “This is an apology from everyone to everyone.” 

Carlos nodded, moving to take a seat next to Ben. Evie and Jay piled onto the blanket at well as Ben begun to pull the stacks and stacks of food from the basket he had brought. 

“Do we really eat this much?” Jay teased, already assembling a sandwich as he spoke. 

“Maybe not quite this much.” Ben shrugged. “But I swear you still eat like you haven’t in weeks.” 

“Old habits,” Mal and Evie said in unison, sharing a look before falling into laughter. 

Carlos reached into the basket, fishing out a small can of soda and drank half its contents before speaking, “Shouldn’t we go swimming first? Before eating enough for a small army?”

“Fairy Godmother did drill that thirty minute rule into us,” Jay added. 

Evie rolled her eyes. “Alright then, race you to the cliff.”

She and Carlos raced off without another word, stripping as they ran for the edge. Although Carlos won, Evie saw an opportunity as she neared and practically tackled the small boy into the water, warping herself into his arms. 

With a great  _ splash _ , they meet with the cool and refreshing water, sliding beneath and into its embrace. Under the water, they beamed at each other, fits of giggles muffled but as they surfaced again, they echoed through the space. 

“How’s the water?” Jay called from shore, eyes lingering on Carlos as he shook his white hair from his face. 

“Come find out,” Carlos yelled back. 

Jay entered the pond with a massive cannon-ball, dosing everything in proximity. Ben dived in after him, meeting with the other two. Only Mal remained onshore, arms crossed and staring at the water with a glare. 

“C’mon, Mal, it won’t bite.” Evie splashed the water to prove her point. 

“It’s cold,” the other girl replied simply. “I’m cold blooded, I need warm water.” 

“Oh, shut up, you prissy little dragon.” Jay tapped Carlos as he passed, an idea passing through their minds silently. 

Jay got to shore first, enveloping Mal from behind. Carlos hurried to grab her ankles as she quickly understood and began fighting back. 

“No, no, no, no - Jay stop, please - Carlos, come on, guys.” 

Jay manoeuvred Mal so that he was gripping her upper arms, both the boys’ hold on her tightening as she thrashed around. 

“One,” Jay said, swinging Mal back and forth. 

“Two.” Carlos smirked when Mal accepted her fate. 

“ _ Three _ ,” they cried together. 

Mal was sent flying into the pond, crashing into the water with a sharp scream. 

She emerged from the water, hair dripping onto her face as she attempted to glare at them; though it faded swiftly as she snorted, and it then turned into a fit of laughter. 

“I hate you all,” she said through forced breaths. 

From there, the atmosphere of tension and hatred lifted, shifting into nothing more than bright smiles and loud, obnoxious laughs. Jumping from the cliff, lounging in the crystal clear water, the battles to knock the other from someone’s shoulders were enough to ease their anxieties about spending time together. 

Only once everyone looked like a prune, and hunger was striking them all did they leave the water. Drying off, they piled onto the blanket and finally dove into the feast prepared for them. 

Mal gave into the look Jay was trying to send her, and he pushed through the relief that coursed through him and tried to pass on the thought he just had. 

She nodded in return. It was time. 

“So glad we don’t have to worry about Mirabell and Jones anymore,” she said casually, biting into a strawberry. 

Carlos dropped the cookie from his hand. “What do you mean?” 

“They won’t be bothering us anymore,” Evie answered. 

“How - how do you know that?” 

Jay scoffed, like it was obvious. 

Evie elbowed him in the ribs. “The spell probably took his memory.” 

Carlos, for the first time, was at a loss for words, his brain failing to process the situation was clear on his face. 

“They put you under a spell,” Ben explained. “But the enchanted lake got rid of it so you’re okay now.” His smile was so earnest, so trusting that Carlos almost looked like he believed it. 

“Are you insane?” Carlos snapped, shooting to his feet. “I can’t believe - how could -  _ what the fuck _ ?” 

Mal stood with him, hands raised in a defensive stance. “I get that you don’t remember anything but it’s been  _ weeks _ , you haven’t been yourself for weeks.”

“No - no, shut up.” Carlos flinched back when the other three stood too. “I wasn’t under some  _ spell _ \- ” he spat the word like it was poison - “just because you can’t comprehend that idea that maybe someone  _ else _ wants to be my friend.” 

“Carlos, that isn’t - ”

“ _ No _ , Jay, it is. You really think so little of me that anyone actually liking me must mean that I’m spelled?” 

Their pounding heartbeats resonated through the isolated area, minds racing with a desperate need to calm the situation, to fix it; but, only one shared thought passed through the ones staring at Carlos with panicked eyes:  _ we were wrong _ . 

“Oh God, C,” Evie started, but the words fell flat. 

Carlos tore his gaze from them onto the pond. “An apology for everyone to everyone,” he repeated, a mock of Mal’s attempt of peace. “Bullshit.” 

Carlos dressed himself in a furious silence, marching through the trail back to the awaiting scooters. 

No one moved, breathed, or dared to speak. There was no need -  _ we fucked up _ repeated in each of their minds. 

-

At exactly eleven o’clock that night, Ben found himself knocking on the door of Mirabell’s dorm room, hands trembling as the ever present thought  _ we fucked up _ ate away at his insides and left the space for anxiety to claw through. He forced himself to take a deep, controlled breath.

Ben couldn’t find it inside himself to be surprised when Jonas opened the door. 

“You know girls and guys can’t be in each other’s rooms after ten.” 

“Hasn’t stopped you,” Jonas muttered, cold, pale eyes seeming as if they could see through Ben, could see into his brain; and Ben would’ve believed it. “What do you want?”

_ Guess we’re skipping pleasantries.  _ “Have you seen Carlos? We haven’t seen him since -”

“Since this afternoon,” Jonas finished. “Yeah, we know.”

“Is he here?”

“He doesn’t want to see you,” called Mirabell, her voice came from behind Jonas and he took it as answer enough. 

“I just want to talk, Carlos,” Ben said, putting his foot in the doorway as Jonas tried to close it. “Please.” 

Mirabell appeared behind Jonas, sending the boy away without a word as she took his place in the door. “He won’t talk to you so you might as well leave now. I don’t think it’s a good look if the King is found harassing a girl in the middle of the night.”

Ben stood back, nodding mostly to himself - _ so it’s gonna be like that  _ \- and he put his hands up. “Okay, there’s no need for that. I’m going. I’ll see you tomorrow, Carlos.”

Mirabell slammed the door on his face, and Ben made the walk of shame back to his awaiting lovers. 

After curfew, the halls of Auradon Prep lost their life, their comforting shine that came with so many students walking its length daily. The moon was the only light to illuminate his way, but Ben could walk the halls blindfolded, muscle memory taking over more often than not; especially when it came to his room, the girls’ room, or the boys’ room. He could find them with instincts alone, the natural draw he felt to them pulling him. 

Except, only now, one pull was behind him, while three waited further away; and Ben found himself in the middle of them all. Maybe that’s how it should stay, at least for that night. Ben’s personal room was between Mirabell’s and the girls’, where they waited for him. 

Maybe he just needed a night to breath, to think by himself without having the pressing weight of their expectations, no matter how well intended they were, suffocating him. Ben loved each of them dearly, would tear himself apart if it meant their happiness, but sometimes, few moments he would admit, Ben wondered whether it was all worth it. Whether he could truly handle it all. 

“Do you need a little reminder?” a voice said. 

Ben blinked in the darkness, and suddenly Mal was before him, green eyes burning. Though he should’ve jumped, some distant part of him had registered her presence; a part that would always exist. 

“Do you need a little reminder?” Mal repeated. There was no bitterness to her tone, simply pure concern as she regarded him. 

“I don’t know what I need,” he admitted.  _ Deny it - say you’ve never had doubts. _

“It’s okay.” Mal took his hand, guiding him the rest of the way back. “We all get a little lost.”

“Even you?” 

Mal hummed. “Especially me.” Ben could see the glow of her eyes as they walked, entranced with the embers of her eyes. “About a month after the four of us got together, I just - I freaked. Cut myself off from them, isolated myself for weeks.”

“Why.”

“I didn’t think I deserved them, that I couldn’t have something so pure and real without ruining it. So I left before I did.”

“They didn’t let you though, did they?” Ben asked, knowing that a smile was spreading across her lips at the fond memories. 

“No. Jay pulled me from the tower while Evie lectured me the whole time.”

“And Carlos?”

“God, he was the worst. Spent about two and a half hours trying to convince me why they needed me and why I couldn’t just give up on them again.”

They had arrived at the dorm quicker than Ben realised, but they lingered outside the door for a moment. 

“He’s staying with some strangers,” Ben said, his voice wavering like he was on the verge of tears. “Not us, not alone, but with strangers.” 

“We can’t give up on him,” Mal whispered, taking both of Ben’s hands and squeezed them tightly. “I don’t want to lose him, so we keep trying.”

“Okay.”

-

Ben tried to keep that mantra replaying in his head, he really did. But everytime Carlos avoided his gaze, everytime he kept walking when Ben called his name, was starting to grind at Ben’s resolve. 

_ Keep trying. _

Carlos didn’t sit with them at lunch that day, or the next, or the next. For a week he sat with Jonas and Mirabell without so much of a passing glance. 

_ Keep trying. _

Carlos flinched under Ben’s touch one day, whipping around with a fist flying, connecting with Ben’s cheek with more force than Ben knew he possessed. Carlos didn’t say anything as he walked away. 

_ Keep trying. _

Carlos only opened his mouth to talk with Jonas or Mirabell, only looked them in the eyes, only let them near. 

It was a week since their fight, and Ben was still trying, but was finding nothing but empty results, empty stares, and an empty chest; like his heart would never be whole again until Carlos at least acknowledged his existence. 

-

It was a cold morning, and Ben barely dragged himself himself from the warmth of Mal against his back. But he had meetings and the country would not rule itself while he fixed his relationship problems. 

It was on his way to one late afternoon meeting that he ran into Jane, the little fairy looking panicked and flustered. 

“Ben,” she called once she laid eyes on him. “Ben, please tell me you know what’s happening.”

“What’s wrong? Jane?”

Her eyes were apologetic, holding a secret he felt entitled to. 

“Jane, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It Carlos - and Jonas and Mirabell - but, um, I heard my mom talking to the other teachers, and, God, Ben, I don’t - ” Jane took a steady breath - “they’re missing.”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is random but if any of you wanna suggest something you want me to write or you just want to talk about whatever, my tumblr is “the dazed youth”. I’m down to talk to whoever and whatever you want to but be warned, I live in New Zealand so times zones will probably be super wacky. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you’re enjoying this so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is real short. But I promise the next few chapters are going to be worth it!!

_ Carlos de Vil never missed a day of school, fighting through sickness and beatings to escape Hell Hall. The small boy had travelled across the Isle with a broken wrist, a nasty concussion, two fractured ribs, and more purple bruises than pale skin.  _

_ So when Carlos didn’t turn up to Dragon Hall after they all knew Cruella had had a tantrum, Mal, Jay, and Evie were rightfully worried.  _

_ They ditched school before second period, and the trek to Hell Hall was merely muscle memory at that point.  _

_ With Evie distracting Cruella at the front door, Jay and Mal snuck through the back and headed for the closet they knew Carlos slept in. It was empty. As were the other rooms in the estate, and Carlos’ treehouse, and Maleficent’s tower, Jafar’s store, the Evil Queen’s castle.  _

_ Carlos was gone.  _

*

_ Carlos was found at nightfall, drunk off his ass from homemade booze and hanging too far off the edge of the pier. One hand barely held onto the rotting wood as he dangled.  _

_ Jay calls out to him. Carlos doesn’t answer.  _

_ They had spent all day looking for him, calling in favours that they didn’t have, risking another turf war with the pirates by entering their land.  _

_ Evie calls out to him, delicate hand landing over top of his. Carlos doesn’t acknowledge it.  _

_ Panic, anger, and fear ate away at them until they had seen his white puff of hair bouncing by the water.  _

_ Mal calls out to him, green eyes burning in demand for his attention. This time, Carlos turns around, heels over the pier’s edge and eyes glossy.  _

You found me _ , he says, words slurring together, and though he smiles, his voice was tired, hopeless.  _

We always will _ , Jay replies.  _ We always will _.  _

-

“Where the  _ fuck  _ is he?” Mal cried, the contents of the desk crashing onto the floor as she swept them away. 

“ _ We  _ are trying to figure that out, you’re just having a tantrum,” Jay snapped from his position on the floor, crouching to look under the bed. 

“Don’t test me, Jay.”

“Stop being a bitch.”

“I -” 

Ben’s solid fist connected with the wall, rattling the room and silencing them all. He had his eyes closed, but once they opened, Jay was taken aback by the pure rage seething through them. 

“ _ Enough _ ,” Ben hissed, barely containing himself. “This isn’t helping. You can go back to hating each other once we find Carlos, until then, shut up and look.”

_ There he is,  _ Jay thought as he picked himself from the floor,  _ there’s the beast _ . 

Evie appeared from the closet before Jay could start another fight, a small, plain gold box in her hands. “This looks important,” she notes, almost smug as she places it on the nearest bed. They all move to gather around her. 

“What’s in it?” Jay asked, flopping onto the bed without care. The box shook, almost falling off and he pretended he couldn’t feel Mal’s glare on him. 

Evie shrugged. “Can’t open it. Mal?”

The room warmed ever so slightly, Mal’s magic unraveling itself as she pressed her fingertips to the box. Her green eyes are reflected on the shining lid, eyebrows furrowing as she muttered in a strange language. 

“It’s old,” she whispered, almost to herself, “dark magic, maybe.” 

“But can you open it?” Evie’s tone was lighthearted, but still, Mal shot her a glare. 

Mal answered by closing her eyes, focusing her magic on the box and it opened with a small  _ click _ . From his position, Jay couldn’t see what’s inside, but Mal reached in, and Jay held his breath in suspense. Whatever Jonas and Mirabell were hiding, it must be important, dangerous even - though what Jay wasn’t expecting was the tiny tree branch that Mal pulled out. 

“That needed dark magic to protect?” Ben scoffed, and Jay found himself sharing the disbelieving smile he wore. 

Evie snatched the branch from Mal without thought, her dark eyes stared wildly at it, in awe at the plant. In this light, Jay could see the single purple flower coming from it. 

“It’s a Wisteria,” Evie breathed, her lips twitching upwards. “My mother - she had a whole forest of these, until the village burned them down. They have the most magical properties.”

“Like what?” Mal snatched the branch back, examining it to find any reason of interest. 

“Play nice,” Ben said. Mal flipped him off. 

“Like you said, dark magic. My mother told me about these potions she would make. They could - they -” Evie gasped suddenly, turning and racing out of the room. 

In shock of the situation, the other three followed, sprinting to catch up with the surprisingly fast princess in heels. She doesn’t explain anything, muttering to herself under her breath as they kept running - and frankly, they’ve seen weirder things, so they kept pace with her until she was ready to explain. 

Jay rolled his eyes when they entered the library, whatever was going through Evie’s mind must meant that they’ll be spending a lot of time there. But, strangely - well stranger than the present - Evie knew exactly where she was going, climbing the shelves like a ladder to reach a book on the highest level. 

She landed harshly on the floor, but paid no mind to it, hunching over the nearest table as she laid out a great, thick book. Jay caught Mal’s worried glance, mouthing  _ she’s yours _ to her. Mal made a face, returning her attention to Evie. 

After almost ripping every page as she flipped through them, Evie was finally satisfied, slamming her hand on a page and stepping back for everyone to read. 

Jay swore under his breath, using every curse word he’s ever learned. 

“A mind altering potion,” Ben read. “Like mind control?”

“Better, or worse - depending who you ask,” Evie corrected, her hands waving wildly as she spoke. “It leaves the victim a blank state until false memories are put into their heads.”

“So they think those new memories are reality,” Mal finished, her fists clenched tightly together. Jay knew the foreign words she muttered were swears, too. 

“Let me get this straight -” Ben pointed to the book - “Jonas and Mirabell used this potion on Carlos, and what? They tell him he hates us?”

“They’d have to give him a lifetime of memories,” Jay said as he crossed his arms, they suddenly felt empty, a Carlos shaped hole missing between them. “And then they told him to be friends with us? It doesn’t make sense.” 

“Well, we can ask them when we find Carlos,” Mal suggested. “E, how quickly can you scrounge up a tracking spell?”

-

Uma laughed, her feet resting on Harry’s lap and Gil sat on the floor beside them. She returned her attention onto the book before her, and when Evie and Ben didn’t leave, she sighed. 

“What do I get in return for this deal?” she asked. “It won’t be easy to cover for seven missing people.”

“Don’t cover for Jonas and Mirabell,” Evie replied quickly, her voice overly sweet. “And you know how this works, we’ll owe you a favour.” 

Uma regarded her crew for a moment, a silent conversation passing through them - reminiscent of Evie’s small family, it had been so long since all five of them could talk without words. 

“Fine, princess, we’ll cover for you.”

“Tell Fairy Godmother that we went on an impromptu trip with my parents,” Ben explained. “She won’t ask questions.”

“I already said yes, get outta here before I change my mind.”

Ben breathed a sigh of relief as they left Harry and Gil’s room, the door closing behind them as they left. Evie had finished the tracking spell, and Mal and Jay were getting the last of their supplies together. There was food and water for a week, their own small weapons and some  _ borrowed  _ swords - “ _ They’re decorative, Mal.” “And now they’re not, shut up.”  _ \- and four horses from the stables. 

It’s nightfall when they leave, four hooded figures leading the animals away from the school. Only when they’re already deep in the forest do they mount the horses, taking a gentle canter in the darkness. 

Ben stayed between Mal and Jay, in the middle of the group as he was vastly inexperienced at travelling at night compared to them. Evie lead the pack, she held one of Carlos’ shirts, it glowed under the tracking spell. 

As they head deeper and deeper into the forest, Ben wondered how it was possible for his seemingly perfect life to become so… complicated, twisted. All he wanted was to spend more time with his lovers, finally feeling like he fit, like he was wanted for something other than his title. 

Ben would admit, he had fallen for Carlos last. The small boy was always so guarded, emotions buried deeper than Ben knew how to dig. Carlos was so young, but wiser above his age, he knew more than Ben could ever hope to learn. And yet, he smiled the brightest, laughed the loudest, and those few times he was sent into stumbling, rushed explanation of what his new interest was, it was like the sun returned from years of darkness and rain.

Carlos was the most gentle, most loving, and somehow - despite all Ben’s care - strangers were able to force their way into Carlos’ life, and steal him away from everything good and kind he had. Ben should’ve noticed something was wrong earlier. He was a king, for goodness sake, if he could barely take care of one kid, of his own boyfriend, how could he care for a country and all its citizens. 

-

“This is a trap, you know that right?” Jay asked Mal the next night as they made camp. 

The fire seperated them, and Ben was thankful - though, he knew if either wanted to, they’d simply walk through the flames to reach the other. 

“I know.” Mal’s voice was tired, there was no bite to match Jay clearly picking for a fight. Her eyes are worn down, lifeless. “But it’s Carlos.”

Jay deflated, nodding. 

“Okay, I’m tired of this,” Evie said suddenly. “Mal, what’s your problem with Jay?”

“You wanna tell her?” Mal threw another log onto the fire, refusing to meet Jay’s confused gaze. 

“I have no idea what you’re on about.”

Mal scoffed. “Fine. Does this sound familiar: Jay said it would be better if I had stayed on the Isle.”

“ _ Jay  _ -” Ben started. 

“Don’t fucking  _ Jay _ me,” he snapped back, defensive and angry. “You’re the one who said I’m just like Jafar.”

“I never said that!” Ben cried as Evie said, “Jay, calm down, leave him alone for now.”

Ben looked at Evie, and a sudden wave of anger he didn’t know he possessed washed over him. “Why do you care, princess. Last time I checked, you didn’t even want me in the group anymore.”

“That’s not true.” 

“Really?” Mal piped up, eyes still lifeless at the argument. “It would make sense, you’ve been avoiding him.” 

“I’ve been avoiding  _ you _ .” Evie drew her knees to her chest, regretting ever bringing this up. “You’ve been mad at me and I can’t figure out why - just tell me, please.”

“I don’t - I’m - why would you think that?” 

“Carlos, he -” Evie closed her eyes and shook her head. “Carlos told me.” 

Following her train of thought, Ben felt all the tension in his body relax. “Carlos was the one who told me about Evie.”

“He told me about you,” Jay muttered. 

“Same,” Mal agreed. 

Running a hand through his hair, Jay said, “This is it, this is why they wanted Carlos to still be friends with us.”

“Divide and conquer.” Evie uncurled herself, kicking at the dirt. “Tear us apart from the inside.”

“God, he’s smart. He knew just where to hurt us.” Mal sighed, a bitter smile on her lips. 

Ben rolled his eyes, feeling the same smile spread to him, Jay and Evie followed suit. Soon enough, small fits of giggles could be heard through the trees - a vastly inappropriate reaction, but to each their own. 

“Carlos would hit us if he knew how long it took to figure that out,” Evie said, trying to calm her smile. 

“He’d hit us if he knew we’re laughing about it, too.” Jay nudges his foot against Ben’s, getting his attention. “I’m sorry, I should’ve just talked to you.”

“Hey, that’s what the lake was for,” Ben assures. “An apology to everyone, from everyone.”

They fall into an easy silence, the crackling of wood and occasional rustle of leaves was all that could be heard. They stayed until the fire was nothing but embers, Mal stood first. 

“We don’t know if they’re still moving. We can’t waste time.”

With that, they packed up, tucking food back into bags on the horses and Evie extinguished the smoldering fire.    
Carlos’ shirt was given to Ben as he lead the group this time. He wrapped it around his hand, longing to have the real thing back.  _ Soon _ , he thought, a promise given to the wind,  _ we’ll find you _ . 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes and crying

_ “I’m sorry. What?”  _

_ Chad shrugs, repeating, “Mal’s cheating on you,” like it wasn’t a big deal.  _

_ Ben shakes his head, opening his mouth to speak, then shakes his head again. Mal was cheating on him? She would never hurt him like that, and that means she’s cheating on Evie, Jay, and Carlos. She couldn’t, wouldn’t do something like - oh wait.  _

_ “And how do you know this?” Ben asks, his initial shock turning into amusement.  _

_ “Well,” Chad starts, “Jane told Lonnie who told Audrey who told me that Mal was kissing Jay. Like full make out sesh. Sorry dude.”  _

Oh no, my girlfriend was kissing her boyfriend who is also my boyfriend _. Ben has to refrain from laughing right then.  _

_ “Right, um, thanks Chad,” Ben says awkwardly. How was he supposed to react to this? Be angry? Be sad? A bit of both would work, but he was still so shocked that he couldn’t really figure it out.  _

_ Mal was going to die when she found out, Jay would find it hilarious. This was going to be impossible to deal with, especially with the way gossip ran around in that school, but Ben knew that he had to be the first one to tell the group.  _

_ As it turns out, Mal is the one to almost piss herself laughing when Ben told her. Jay had gone bright red and was stumbling over his words, only managing to get out, “Wait. What?”  _

_ Carlos and Evie snicker behind an almost trembling Jay.  _

_ “Oh. My. Evil. This is amazing,” Mal wheezes between laughs.  _

_ - _

_ “She really is an asshole. Why do you all follow her?” Lonnie speaks so nonchalantly it was clear she didn’t mean it as an insult, simply curious.  _

_ Which is good because they all felt a spike of protectiveness as her words, beating it back down with a chuckle.  _

_ Ben shrugs. “Mal saved my life.”  _

_ “She did me a serious favor and I feel like I owe her,” Evie says, refusing to explain further, but Lonnie seems to understand.  _

_ “We’ve been friends since we were kids and I’ve been keeping her alive for a long ass time,” Jay explains casually.  _

_ All eyes go to Carlos. He surprisingly doesn’t shrink away from the attention, instead calmly looking to Lonnie.  _

_ “Mal owes me fifteen bucks and I’m aiming to loot her corpse when she finally dies.”  _

_ An eruption of laughter tears through the group.  _

-

Ben woke with a smile on his lips, his dreams leaving fond memories in his mind. Despite his sleep, he still felt exhausted, heavy with pain - and he realised he’d been leaning awkwardly against Evie as they rode through the night. He pulled himself upright, rubbing at his eyes to clear his vision. 

They came across a valley with the break of dawn, the rising sun to their backs and there was a silence that had overtaken the countryside - not even a gust of wind to disturb the leaves. 

It was eerie, the way the birds stopped singing and the animals laid still. And down there, in the lifting fog, sat a boy with a bright blonde hair tending to a small fire. Carlos lifted his head and - though he was too far away to truly see - they all felt his stare bear into their souls. 

“This is a trap,” Jay repeated, tired eyes unblinking as they watched the young boy. 

“Then be ready,” Evie replied. She found the path into the valley first, it was steep and the dirt was loose. 

Mal dismounted her horse in a fluid motion, unbuckling the sword she had attached to the saddle. “Leave the horses here, we’ll come back for them.” 

The others followed her command, silent and stiff. A mixture of sleep deprivation and unnameable sorrow weighed on them. Ben whispered a goodbye to his horse, the black mare uncaring as he took a swing of water before taking hold of his sword. 

“What are we gonna do with them?” Ben asked. They take the path down slowly, the grass mushes under his feet. 

There’s a moment of hesitation between the others, and Ben quickly realised they’ve already decided the fate of Jonas and Mirabell. 

“You don’t have to be around when we do it,” Evie said gently, not bothering to glance over her shoulder to look at him. 

“You’re not killing them.” Ben intended for there to be more bite to his tone, firm at least. But it was weak, it was tired and he knew he would lose any fight. 

He tried not to look up too often as he walked, but Carlos’ hair was stark against the greyish mist and it drew all his attention. The sword was heavy in his hand, the handle leaving an imprint in his palm and it’s like he could feel it stabbing his own heart. 

There were tears threatening to spill as Ben walked. He kept reminding himself that  _ this is not your Carlos, not your love.  _ But the weight in his hand stung - it was intended for small, innocent Carlos and that thought is a crime in of itself. 

“We’ll do what we have to,” Mal replied at last. “It’s Carlos.” 

Somehow that was becoming an excuse, a justification for any actions. And they’d keep using it, again and again, because  _ it’s Carlos _ . 

They reached the bottom of the valley, shoes ruined and moods at an all time low. Carlos stood up as they grew closer, a smile on his lips as he saw the weariness in their faces. 

“Lovely morning, isn’t it?” he asked casually. 

Jay was the first to gather the nerves to answer. “Gorgeous. Now, let’s get this over with. Come back with us, C, we can help.” 

Carlos scoffed. “Like I need it. You’re just a bunch of arrogant assholes with too much power.” 

“That doesn’t sound like your words,” Ben noted. He noticed the way Carlos’ hands clenched at his side, like he’s barely controlling himself.

“And you,” Carlos spat, “your father’s the one that abandoned a bunch of children to a living hell.” 

( _ “I am not my mother and you are not your father,” Carlos said, tracing Ben’s collarbone with kisses, down his chest and stomach, stopping short of his waist. “We are our own selves.” _

_ “Glorious and free,” Ben replied, a hand cupping Carlos’ face - a twinkle in his eyes.)  _

“This isn’t you,” Evie said, standing tall and bold. She adjusted her grip on her sword, swapping hands to get the best hold. 

“I don’t think you know the real me.” 

( _ “My stories, my life is right here - scars and burns and flaws.” Carlos stood naked, for the first time to allow Evie to see everything.  _

_ He was ashamed, Evie realised painfully. “I know you, and I know you have no flaws. Every inch is perfect.”) _

“What’s the big plan then? You and your buddies try take Auradon for yourselves?” Mal took a step forward, her eyes scanning the terrain - calculating. 

Carlos matched her step. “You say that like you never wanted the same.” There’s an edge to his tone, one that he’d never used before but Mal recognised it as her own - cocky, arrogant, knowing something others didn’t. 

_ (“We can’t do this, Mal. These people are innocent,” Carlos whispered into the night. It was late, and they sat on the roof of the dorm room.  _

_ “So are we,” she replied. “And our parents will kill us if we don’t take the wand.” She took his hand into hers, squeezing it in reassurance.  _

_ “Our parents can do the taking over part but we won’t hurt anyone.”  _

_ “I promise that.”)  _

There was a cool breeze down here, it waved through the loose strands of Jay’s bun. “So, your new friends left you to deal with all four of us?” 

“We all know what I’m here for.” 

_ (“It’s not fair,” Jay complained. “I can’t concentrate with you around, you’re too damn pretty.”  _

_ His hot breath on Carlos’ neck sent chills down his spine, his fingers curling into Jay’s shoulders - leaving claw marks in his skin.  _

_ “Stop blaming me for everything.” Carlos smiled, rolling his eyes.  _

_ “You’re too good as a distraction.”) _

There was a swirl of magic in the air - warm and tight - and Mal’s toes curled at the new presences behind her. She doesn’t need to turn to know Jonas and Mirabell had been unveiled, she had felt their spell hiding them since they’d arrived at the valley. Though there’s another heavy weight in the air - something Mal couldn’t distract herself by thinking about it. 

“We don’t want to fight,” Mal said, glancing at the sword that had appeared in Carlos’ hand. 

He twirled and spun it around like a toy, this new confidence unnerving her. “Then you’ve grown soft.” 

Carlos lunged without warning, it was instinct that saved Mal - she blocked his sword in a rushed motion. She heard those behind her engage as well, but she kept her attention firm on Carlos. 

He swung, aimed at her head. His feet moved lightly, bouncing on the ground as she pushed a fraction of her magic behind her to throw Carlos back. Their swords clashed, metal on metal echoing through the valley. 

Mal struggled to meet Carlos’ strangely strong force. She missed a slash for her chest, but Jay’s blade moved so quickly she couldn’t register it and blocked the blow. Mal moved back, letting him take on Carlos while she spun around to take on Jonas with Ben. 

“Could use some magic right about now,” Ben grunted through blows. 

Mal gave him a passing glare as Jonas moved swiftly between them to fight them both. “About that. I think they have - ” Mal ducked a blow - “a suppressor. It’s all muted.” 

Ben rolled his eyes, his steps were heavy as he staggered around. Mal resisted the urge to critique his moves. 

“Of course.” 

The fight was passing in a blur to Mal, she danced around the group - taking on Mirabell at some point and finding herself facing Carlos again. 

Though Mal doesn’t see it, Jay is able to distract Mirabell as Evie comes up behind her, smacking her over the head with the butt of her sword. As Mirabell laid unconscious, Jonas didn’t stand a chance against all three of them. 

Mal stood before Carlos - Evie, Jay, and Ben enclosing her back. 

There was a cut on Evie’s forearm, the bleeding had slowed, fortunately. But blood still dripped from the stab wound on Jay’s shoulder, he clutched it tightly with what appeared to be material rippled from Jonas’ shirt. Ben limped forward with the gash on his thigh. 

Mal’s sword hung weakly at her side, exhaustion tearing away at her. “Don’t make me do this,” she begged, tears threatening to spill. “Just remember me.” 

Carlos lunged forward, expecting her to block it but she couldn’t find the energy. There was a sting that went across her cheek. 

Carlos peered at her, eyes cold and empty. “So, that’s what dragon blood looks like.” 

The next swing Mal blocks, and the next, and the next. Carlos never relents, never slows, like another force is dragging his limbs, forcing himself to continue. There was no natural way to his movements, and Mal wondered just how many spells he was under. 

He turned into a blur as he attacked, tears streaming down Mal’s cheeks without control. The others stayed behind her, watching carefully but never interrupting - this is a fight for Mal. She only went for the defense, too busy blocking his moves to see a chance to advance. 

“Fight back,” Carlos hissed, spitting the words at her feet. 

“No,” she choked, “I love you. I won’t do this, Carlos.”

_ (“There is nothing in this world I wouldn’t put in front of you.”) _

“Pathetic.” 

_ (“You’re magnificent, Mal, truly magnificent.”) _

Carlos lunged - and Mal didn’t think about her next move. 

Mal’s sword was embedded in Carlos’ stomach - blood leaking from the wound. They stare at it in disbelief for a moment, a trembling, horrified moment. 

Carlos scoffed, it twisted in a laugh - bitter and manic - and he looked dead into Mal’s eyes, bearing through her soul like she was nothing, like she meant nothing to him. 

He wrapped his hand around the blade, knuckles turning bone white as his tightens his hold and he pulled. He ripped the sword from his abdomen, crimson staining the shiny metal. It left his body with a disgusting  _ squish _ , and Mal felt bile rise in her throat. 

“That won’t work on me,” he said. Mal’s weak hold on the sword abandons her completely, and he took the opportunity to throw the blade away. 

Mal glanced briefly over his shoulder, hearing a soft whisper in her second tongue. “I guess not. But this will.”

Evie tapped Carlos on the shoulder, getting his attention before blowing a sweet, lavender powder in his face - a sleeping potion she’d crafted long before Auradon, keeping it safe for when it’s needed. 

“What do we do with him?” Ben asked, voice flat and dead. 

Mal stared down at Carlos’ unconscious body, the blood seeping from his stomach and she mindlessly reached up to her cheek. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. 

-

Carlos woke up sluggishly, the feeling returning to his limbs dangerously slowly and his brain took its time to regain full consciousness. His hands and ankles were tied, he realised, and the bark of a tree dug into his back. There was a small crackle of a fire, and he could feel the heat on his face. 

For a horrifying moment, Carlos thought they were going to torture him - and panic took hold. He tested the limits of his restraints, preparing himself to dislocate his wrists to break free when a voice speaks. 

“I would stop. Those ropes won’t budge until I untie them,” Mal said. 

Carlos groaned, opening his eyes to the burning fire before him. “I hate magic,” he muttered, taking in his surroundings fully. 

It was night time, and he couldn’t be sure how far they’d travelled. Mal sat to his right, Evie to his left, Jay and Ben on the other side of the fire. Past their shoulders, Carlos could see Jonas and Mirabell - they were laid far away from the fire and were unconscious. Carlos knew that they wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon to help him. 

“That sounds more like you.” Jay forced a smile, his leg bounced rapidly and Carlos fought the urge to scold him for it. 

Carlos rolled his eyes, leaning his head back to watch the night sky. The stars seemed to be hiding, as if they could sense the severity of this situation and were afraid - Carlos was almost jealous. The only thing he hated more than those before him was having to be around them, to smile and laugh with them like they’d been friends for years - like they’d been the lovers they’d tried so hard to convince Carlos they were. 

Evie reached out her hand for him, Carlos flinched from her touch without thought. He stopped short of an insult when he saw her face, it was almost  _ heartbroken _ \- no, she doesn’t have a heart to break.  _ Annoyed _ \- that’s it. She was annoyed that she couldn’t trick him anymore, couldn’t lie to him, pretend she was something she’s not. 

“I’m just trying to help,” she tried to explain. “You’ll get an infection if I don’t keep an eye on that wound.”

Carlos suddenly became hyper aware of the ache in his stomach, he glanced to Mal to confirm, the hazy memory returning. The pain from the stab wound is not enough for him to lower his guard for Evie to hurt him again. 

“Stay back, witch.” He brought his legs to his chest, covering the injury but had to repress a wince at the movement. 

“Hey, Mal,” Ben said, his voice strangely casual. “Remember that time you and C got caught by Fairy Godmother for sneaking out?”

A small smile tinged with sadness spread across her lips. She let out a small chuckle. “Hey, it was Jay’s fault for wanting a midnight snack.”

“I was going to go, but you made me stay,” Jay defended, pointing accusedly at Mal. “And you dragged Carlos with you.”

Mal shrugged. “I needed some air and he’s better at lock picking anyway.”

Jay, Evie, and Ben all gasped dramatically. 

“Take that back,” Jay said, his smile betraying the demand. 

“Hey,” Evie piped up, “isn’t that also when Carlos tried coffee for the first time?”

“My biggest mistake,” Ben admitted. 

Carlos sat silent through this all, eyes flickering back and forth between whoever was speaking. He tried his best to block it out, this conversation was only a ploy to trick him, make him doubt his memories - again. 

They had tried this, barely a year ago. Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Mal were brought to Auradon together, but Carlos had no reason to support their plans. He wanted to bring Jonas and Mirabell over the right way, so he became what Auradon wanted him to be. 

Only, the other three weren’t as willing. They knew Carlos was smarter than them all, they even admitted that much when they practically begged him to help them steal Fairy Godmother’s wand. 

When Carlos refused, they took matters into their own hands.    
  
Jonas and Mirabell were horrified to see that their best friend had turned against them, with no memories of them - only the fake ones put inside his head. They helped, Carlos knew this, they helped him remember - and now they were getting revenge on those that had hurt him. 

Whatever they were talking about, Carlos  _ knew _ it wasn’t real, it never happened. He reminded himself of what  _ had  _ happened. Mal and Jay were vicious brutes, beating and hurting whoever they wanted, for whatever reason they wanted. They’d beaten Carlos to a pulp multiple times on the Isle, left him for dead. Evie relished in watching people die, using the most painful and gruesome poisons to satisfy her fantasies. If anyone so much as looked at her wrong, they wouldn’t live long enough for it to happen again. 

And Ben - the worst one - had let this all happen. Under his watch innocent people suffered everyday while he lived lavishly, while he regarded the Isle with disgust and hatred. 

“Carlos?” Mal asked, bringing him from his thoughts. “Do you remember when we kissed for the first time?”

_ (It was quick - but beautiful. She stepped forward quickly, as if she might change her mind, and cupped his face with her strong, calloused hands. And for the first time, he felt as though he was home - safe and secure with her lips against his. She pressed hard, desperate and his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer - she could never be close enough.)  _

“Or when you told me you love me?” Jay spoke quietly, afraid. 

_ (The words rolled off his tongue naturally, they’d always fit in his mouth. They had a home there, and he wanted to spend every second of every day saying them. To convince him of their truth. The sun beat down on them, sweat dripping from their foreheads - they were perfect, alone and gorgeous. He had no hesitation, no second thought.) _

“You said you couldn’t live without me,” Evie said. 

_ (She was hurt, bleeding from a cut that travelled the whole distance of her arm. His breathing had stopped, his heart refusing to beat until he collapsed at her side. Taking her hand in his, he watched her dull eyes with intensity - the words slipped out, a realisation he voiced out loud. He knew it there, that if she ever left him, he would crumple, explode like a dying star.) _

“I remember when I first saw you,” Ben whispered just loud enough to reach him over the crackling fire. “I knew it then that we’d be together.”

_ (He watched this boy, blonde and kind eyes, with such curiosity - he’d never seen anyone so bright, so clean and. . . magnificent. He felt his heart skip a beat as blood rushed to his cheeks. The world faded to nothing but a blur around them, and everything was screaming for him to  _ go, run to him _. He never knew what was in store, but every day spent with him was a blessing, a miracle that he could have something so beautiful.) _

Carlos closed his eyes, his memories replaying in his head as he clutched them like a lifeline. But the tighter he held, the more distant they grew. A blinding pain shot through his head - stabbing and twisting and burning. 

“It’s working,” he heard someone say. 

He held onto the memories, knuckles bone white as he dug his nails into his palms. They were leaving, fleeing the pain that consumed his whole body. He could only watch - they blurred and faded, until Carlos was holding nothing but empty space. 

A blank mind. There were no memories, only harrowing pain. Until they continued speaking. 

“You snuck into my house to see me after I broke my wrist. And you fixed my shitty splint.”

“You stood up to those bullies for me, even though I was a stranger then.”

“You literally saved my life more times than I can count.”

“You never let me drown in my demons. You’re always there for me, no matter what.” 

Distantly, he realised he was screaming, a gut wrenching cry as the pain tore apart his mind, destroying his fragile body. There was a flashing light behind his eyelids, images passing too quickly to see - sixteen years of memories storming his brain, forcing themselves home. 

The scream tore the back of his throat as blood began to drip from his nose - and he couldn’t tell if his eyes were wet from the same substance, or if they were tears. Still - he screamed. 

The potion was being burned from his system, setting him on fire too - and for a moment, everything stopped, the pain, his heart, everything was still. And he existed as a floating being, drifting through the empty space that had taken his mind.

Carlos passed out. 

-

Carlos stayed asleep for two days. 

They spent the first day in the forest where they’d already made camp - waiting, watching for any kind of change. He stayed motionless, as did Jonas and Mirabell, and they decide to head for school. Carlos sat in front of Evie on her horse, his head rolling from side to side on her shoulder. Jay took Jonas while Ben took Mirabell, the boys watching them carefully, though Mal had assured that her sleeping spell will last until the antidote was given.

It was the next night that he woke up. They were only a few hours from campus but they settled for the night, a bleak conversation of Jonas and Mirabell’s fate interrupted by a sudden gasp from Carlos. 

He bolted upright from where he’d been lain. His eyes were glossy and unseeing as he glanced around the campsite, they landed on the unconscious pair by the horses. To everyone’s surprise, Carlos snarled - an animalistic sound - and lunged for them, throwing himself over the small fire. 

Mal was the first to grab him, pulling him by the shirt back to the ground. 

“They’re not going to hurt you,” she said as calmly as she could. “Carlos! Look at me.”

Carlos dragged his eyes to meet her gaze and they softened, the small boy coming back to himself for the first time in weeks. Mal almost smiled, but then Carlos glanced at the healing cut on her cheek.

“Mal, I - oh fuck - I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I -” Carlos ran his hands through his hair, clutching his white curls tightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, curling in on himself. 

Jay was at his side in a heartbeat, crouching next to him and his hands hovered awkwardly around him - afraid to touch him. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. It’s not your fault, okay? Carlos, look at me, please.”

Carlos was shaking, his whole body trembling as he slowly lifted his head to face Jay. Tears streamed down his cheeks, eyebrows furrowed together and still, he muttered apologies over apologies - a broken record on loop.

“It’s not your fault,” Jay repeated. 

Eventually, Carlos calmed down enough for them to continue riding. The next few hours were tense, silent other than the horse’s hooves on the ground. Mal rode with Evie to give Carlos his own horse, he won’t look at them, won’t speak to them. He just kept his gaze firmly in front of him. 

The school stood tall against the moon, dawn would be breaking soon and they rushed to put away the horses, return their weapons, and put Jonas and Mirabell in their dorm rooms. 

Carlos locked himself in the closet the moment they returned to Ben’s room. The others shared a look before collapsing onto the nearest bed, forming a pile until the sun broke over the horizon. Evie pulled herself up first, dragging her body to Uma’s room - though, as soon as she came back, she fell back into the pile. 

Fortunately, it was a Saturday, so they slept until there was a knock at the door at noon. Ben opened it to see Uma, Harry, and Gil. 

“So?” Uma asked as they slandered in without welcome. She smirked at Mal’s messed up look. “What happened?”

“Everyone’s alive,” Mal answered. 

“Bummer.”

A murmur that passes for a laugh goes through the group. 

“Where’s Carlos?” Gil glanced around the room, scanning the area. There was genuine worry in his eyes - in another life, the boys could’ve been good friends, powerful even with Gil’s muscle and Carlos’ brain. 

“Closet. Now, did you keep your end of the deal?” Jay asked, crossing his arms as he stood a little taller.

Harry matched the action, letting his hook bounce the sunlight. “As far as the fairy’s aware, you five spent the week on a private island - which I assume you have.” He gestured to Ben, who replied with a begrudging nod. 

“And, we’ve figured out what we want in return.” Uma rolled her eyes, and nodded towards Gil. “Turns out he knew more about Johnny and Mary -”

“Jonas and Mirabell,” Ben interrupted. 

“- and remember when the shop almost burned down a few years back? Yeah, it was them.”

“Of course,” Evie muttered, she tried not to laugh at that imagery. 

“So you want to kill them?” Mal guessed. 

Harry grinned. “Thought about it, but sadly, no. Got a better idea.” 

-

Jonas and Mirabell couldn’t handle this new life in Auradon, the pressure to be good and the prejudices were just too much for them to face. So, after trying to run away from Auradon Prep, they decided to sneak onto one of the barges, and returned to the Isle. 

This is the story that goes around school, it was all anyone talked about for almost a month. It was insane, really, that anyone would give up Auradon - the food, the warmth, the safety - for the Isle. But it was all there in a note left by the pair that Ben happened to find. After coming back from a holiday with his parents and he heard they were missing, he found the note in his room, slipped under his door. An apology, an explanation, an answer to every question. 

No one ever suspects anything. 

Almost everything is back to normal, except for the fact that Carlos hadn’t spoken since they returned. He completely shut down, choosing to sleep in the closet every night and he kept everyone at arm's length. 

It was hard, knowing that Carlos was alone at certain times during the day killed them all to know. But it was better than nothing. 

It was one night, just over a week since they returned, that everything changed. They were sitting in the girls’ room, the TV was the only light as it played a movie. 

“They were going to make me kill you. They were going to stand back and  _ watch _ as I did. And I was going to let them.”

Carlos’ voice was so sudden that at first, they were taken aback at the sound, then they processed his words. Evie’s grip on Mal’s hand tightened, Ben shifted ever so slightly closer to Jay. 

“It wouldn’t have ended like that,” Jay assured, sharing a glance with everyone but Carlos, the mix of fear, sadness, and guilt clear to see. 

“But it was the plan.” After a moment’s silence, Carlos added, so incredibly quiet, “I wanted to do it.”

Ben paused the movie. “Do you still want to?”

Carlos shook his head. 

“Then we don’t have a problem.”

Mal’s chest was squeezed, like something had reached inside and was trying to yank out her heart. She watched as Carlos fiddled with his shirt, right at the spot she had pushed her sword through him. For a moment, she could still see the blood staining the material, could still feel the sharp sting on her cheek. 

Absentmindedly, she rubbed at the scar, and Carlos must’ve seen from the corner of his eye as he made himself smaller in the beanbag. 

“Then why won’t any of you look at me?” he muttered, sweeping the ground from underneath them all with such a basic question. 

Mal had hoped he hadn’t realised, too trapped in his own mind to notice how poorly everyone was dealing with the situation. She was still waiting for Carlos to switch again, to pick up the nearest weapon and attack because that’s all that was placed into his mind. 

When he woke from his nightmares, there was always a dark glint to his eyes that wasn’t there before. He would look at whoever was closest like he was imagining their violent deaths. The look itself could shake Mal to her core, and sometimes he wore that stare all day, holding himself like he was trying to restrain himself. 

Mal hadn’t thought that Carlos was seeing their withdrawn selves and seeing fear, disgust instead. 

Mal picked herself up, moving without a second thought and plopped herself down directly in front of Carlos and never let her gaze leave him. Jay moved next, taking Mal’s right. Evie took her left while Ben sat at Jay’s right. 

“We’re not afraid of you, Carlos,” Mal said firmly. 

“You should be.” 

“No,” Jay said. “We love you, nothing will ever change that.”

“We’re all dealing with this and it’s not easy, but we’ll make it through.” Evie took one of Carlos’ hands, squeezing it. 

“Together, as always,” Ben finished. 

*

That night, as four of them piled into the same bed as they’d done all week, they slept soundly, bodies pressed together and limbs tangled. 

No one heard the closet door squeak open, no one heard his soft footsteps on the floor - but they felt the bed shift under his weight. Carlos climbed over Evie and Ben, pushing himself between Ben and Jay to lay in the middle. He laid on his back and didn’t flinch as both Ben and Jay curled into him. Over Ben’s body, Mal’s hand came to rest over Carlos’, Evie copied the movement. 

Carlos was speaking the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh, so 5000 words later and this is the last chapter! I just wanted to say that this has been so much fun to write and I loved every moment of it. (Even all the sad parts) I want to thank everyone that read this, left kudos or a comment, all of you encouraged me to keep writing and finish this. 
> 
> I can't believe I actually stuck with this story this long, but I'm so glad I did! I hope you've enjoyed my lowkey shitty writing and thank you for reading this far!!!! 
> 
> (If you're interested in the 100, I am planning on writing a fanfic for that next - so check my profile sometime next week probably.)


End file.
